Season 2 of I'm in Gx! Wait What's Gx?
by AvionVadion
Summary: Avion, Jaden and crews adventures continue. They arrive in Domino City, home of Yugi Mouto and Arelia Vadion. WIth the new threat, The Society of Light, and Avion meeting her supposed mother for the first time, how will the protagonists survive this challenge? Set in season 2. OCXJADEN
1. Chapter 1

**DIsclaimer; I do not own Yugioh Gx. Only Avion, Arelia, and Isabella. ANd Hana Rhianna and Miranda.**

Jaden hopped off the boat and I followed soon after.

"We're here!" He exclaimed smiling. "Took long enough." Jaden looked around. "So this is were Yugi and Arelia grew up." I nodded.

"Yup! I wonder if I'll get to see them." I said. Jaden laughed.

"Course you'll get to meet them Via!" He told me. "What kind of parents wouldn't want to meet their own kid!?" I nodded but looked at him sadly. Jaden's parents were always busy with work and were hardly ever home. The only comfort he had was his sister and I. Speak of the devil here she comes now.

Isabella Yuki, Jaden's twin and younger sister, got off the boat. She looked just like her brother, only with more feminine features. Other than that they looked exactly alike. Both had two-toned brown hair and brown eyes. One of the only differences is that she was an Obelisk and Jaden was a Slifer.

Hold on, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Avion Mouto Vadion, daughter of Arelia Vadion and Yugi Mouto. I had two-toned black and blue hair and mismatched eyes. My right eye was red, my left a dark brown. I had ghostly pale skin and a hourglass figure. I wore the Slifer red girls blazer only with slight changes. It was red with Black accents. Instead or red with dark red accents. I also wore black jeans with red boots that I stole from Jaden.

"Any idea what we're going to do first?" She asked us. Hassleberry and Syrus walked off the boat carrying Bastion who was sea-sick.

"How about a bathroom?" Syrus asked.

Syrus was a short boy with light blue hair and grey eyes wearing glasses. He also wore a Ra Yellow uniform like Bastion. Bastion had black hair and gray eyes. Hassleberry wore a Dino bandana on his head, and a Ra yellow blazer with the sleeves ripped off. He had black hair in braids (Or dreadlocks?) and had a tan.

Jaden and I turned around to look at them.

"I'm sorry." Bastion apologized and groaned. "I'm not a big boat fan."

"May I have your attention Sea-boon plays." Vice Chancellor Bonaparte said using a blow horn. "It's time to review our schedule!"

"I beg your pardon." Sartorious began catching Bonaparte's attention.

"Huh?" The six of us walked over to them.

"But me and my dorm have our own agenda today." He told him calmly. "Now if you'll excuse us...

"But the regulation's clearly state-" Sartorius cut him off with a short bow.

"Good day." He turned around and walked away with the rest of the White Dorm. Alexis and Chazz at his heels. Crowler looked at us.

"Well I'm not baby-sitting them." He closed his eyes. "That much I can tell you." WE looked at Bonaparte.

"Don't look at me."

"Your on your own!" Crowler announced. "If you need me, I'll be back at the hotel." And walked away.

"Me too. Room service here I come!" Bonaparte jumped off the metal thing he was standing on and ran after Crowler. Bastion crossed his arms.

"Well this is just great! Abandoned in an unknown city." He said sarcastically.

"Who cares?" Hassleberry asked. "We don't need those guys holding us back!"

**"Exactly!"** Jaden and Isabella exclaimed in unison smiling.

"We're in the coolest place on earth!" Jaden continued causing me to smile.

"So we all got to make the most of it, right?" Isabella finished her brothers' thought.

"That's right!" Syrus said and held up a blue book. "That's why I brought a guide book!" Hassleberry took out a yelolow book.

"SO did I! And that's why mine is more updated!" Aster and Miranda walked towards us.

Aster had Silver/Gray hair that went a bit past his shoulders. He also had Ocean blue eyes. Miranda was his younger sister, but they looked a lot alike. Miranda had silver/grey hair that went down to her waste, styled like Aster's and had Ocean blue eyes. Aster was wearing a grey suit and Miranda a purple dress that went to her ankles.

"Aster. Miranda." Bastion called, causing them to stop walking. "Tell me, what's this Sartorius planning to do? You two must know something." They looked at him. "After all, he is your manager. Isn't he?"

"Not anymore." Aster said, spite and hatred clear in his voice.

_Flash!_

_Sartorius laid down a card. "The cards tell me you have a question." He said smiling._

_"What are you doing at this school?" Aster demanded._

_"I should be asking you the same thing. You despise Duel Academy, and yet you linger, Aster. Miranda seems to enjoy it."_

_"Because of you! You said it was good for our career! And don't bring Miranda into this!" He shouted uncrossing his arms._

_Sartorius shuffled the cards on the table. "You know that this has nothing to do with me Aster. And Miranda is a part of this."_

_"What's that mean?" He asked._

_"Have you forgotten everything I taught you?" Sartorius asked him not turning away from the cards. "We are here because it is the will of destiny. You , Miranda and I have no choice. No one escapes fate." He stopped shuffling the cards and placed them back on the table. "Well, almost no one. For I found two people who defies destiny!"_

_"Your talking about Jaden and Avion!" Aster exclaimed._

_"That's right. It seems as if all the pieces revolve around them." He explained._

_"Pieces?" Aster asked._

_"To the great puzzle." He continued. "Aster, it's time you know the truth about me." Sartorius lifted up a card that had a picture of a wheel of some sort with demons on it.m "Not long ago, with a twist of fate, the direction of my life changed. I formed a secret society."_

_"You mean the Society of Light!" He accused. "Is that why you convinced me and my sister to enroll as students here!? Is it!? You were using us to brainwash people!?"_

_"Is that true Sartorius?" A girls voice asked. Aster turned his head to see his sister standing there. "Were you really using Aster and I to do something like that? And to think we trusted you all these years!" Sartorius laid the card down and tears made it's way down the left side of his face._

_"Aster, Miranda, you must understand. It was for your own good! And for the good of the world. Man kind was destined to see the light! We are merely the pawns of destiny."_

_"You know, I used to believe everything you said." Aster told and Miranda nodded in agreement. "But now those days are gone. Later." Aster walked out of the room, Miranda following after him. "I guess your not who I thought you were."_

_Flash!_

I blinked after they finished telling us what happened.

"Just level with us!" Bastion exclaimed. "What's Sartorius planning to do!?"

"Even if we knew! I'm sure a duelist of your caliber wouldn't understand." Aster told Bastion smiling. Miranda shook her head at her brother.

"Dude! Don't be so rude!" Bastion sweatdropped.

"See here! I'm top caliber! My grades are high and my records impeccable!"

"Oh yeah? Then why hasn't the Society of Light come for you yet?" Aster challenged smirking triumphantly. Bastion gasped as the truth hit him. "Sorry pal. But Sartorius told us he's targeting Duel Academy's top students. So he must not think much of your dueling skills." Bastion looked at Miranda who nodded in conformation.

"It's true, he did." Bastion gasped again. He turned towards us. "HEy guys, back me up here!" He let out another gasp when he saw we were not there.

With the miracle group.

"Check it out! It's a famous city landmark!" Syrus exclaimed as we ran towards the place were Joey and Yugi dueled. "It's the spot where Joey and Yugi dueled to the-" Hassleberry ran forward pushing him out of the way. Syrus glared at him.

"Where Joey and Yugi dueled to their doom!" Hassleberry stretched out his arms. "Boys and girls! We're standing on sacred ground! According to my handbook, Pegasus handcuffed them to this pier!"

"Get your facts straight!" Syrus yelled at him. "It was Marik and he chained their ankles to an anchor! I should lead. At least I'm up to date on my Yu-Gi-Oh history! And I didn't find my book on the discount rack" (They broke the fourth wall!) I nodded from my spot between Jaden and Isabella.

"It was Marik who chained them to an anchor. If I'm correct then they had only one hour to duel before the anchor sunk into the ocean drowning them both." Hassleberry and Syrus ignored me as they broke into an argument. Isabella and Jaden turned towards me.

"You got all that memorized?" Isabella asked surprised. I nodded a bit offended.

"I'm not stupid." The twins hooked their arms with mine. Both grinning symmetrically.

"Sis never said such a thing now did you?" Jaden asked his twin. She shook her head.

"Nope! Never did never has! How could you think that?" We finally noticed Hassleberry and Syrus arguing.

"Chill out guys, this is supposed to be fun!" Jaden told them sweatdropping.

"So hug and make up, so we can move on!" Isabella shouted at them. The two boys looked at each other and crossed their arms looking away.

"Why don't we go to Yugi's house next?" I asked trying to change the mood.

"Sweet idea Via!" (Can you guess who said that?)

**"I'll lead the way."** Syrus and Hassleberry said in unison.

After a dozen arguments later and a couple of shouts we arrived at the Kame game shop.

"Whoa! We are so not worthy to be standing here now!" Jaden exclaimed and I clutched his arm out of nervousness. Jaden looked at me.

"Relax Via. It'll be fine!" The door opened revealing an old man. The man turned his head towards us and gasped.

"Hello? That you Yugi? Arelia?" He asked.,"I'm sorry, I could of sworn I heard my grandson and granddaughter-in-law." He apologized and turned his head.

"Is that-?" Hassleberry began.

"It sure is!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Your Yugi's grandpa and Via's grandfather!" Jaden exclaimed smiling. "Your like a hundred!" It took all of my will power to not burst out laughing at that statement.

"Excuse me! We're over here!" Syrus told the man. Solomon Mouto gasped and turned towards us. Hassleberry and Syrus walked over to him. "This is such an honor! Will you please sign my guidebook?"

"Mine too! After all you did wright it!" Hassleberry said holding out his book.

"I did?" Solomon asked. "The mind ain't what it used to be." We gasped and I unclenched my hand from Jaden's arm.

"So it is you!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Does Yugi and Arelia still live here!?" Jaden asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah! Do they?"

"They went to the market to get some Olives. About three years ago." Jaden, Isabella and I laughed. "That's Yugi and Arelia. Probably on some adventure. But I could've sworn I heard them." Grandpa then noticed me. "Arelia? That you?" I blinked.

"No...I'm Avion..."

"Do you know them?"

"Well...uh...not personally. But we're big fans!" Jaden told him and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "And Via here is their daughter!" Solomon blinked.

"But Avion went missing years ago. Kidnapped by some strange man." Syrus, Isabella, Jaden, and I froze, all thinking about one man in particular. Uncle Viros. Hassleberry looked at us strangely.

"What's wrong? Why'd you all freeze like that?" He asked.

Jaden tried to change the subject and unwrapped his arm. "As a matter of fact, we're here on a school field trip!"

"Huh? Feel like takin' a dip?" Solomon asked and we all unfroze. "Sorry, don't have a pool. But I do have a card shop and your welcome to look around."

"Sure."

Inside the shop.

"Sam hill! Will you look at all those rare cards!" Hassleberry exclaimed looking at the cards on display.

"What an awesome collection!" Syrus admired. I was searching for spell-caster cards and couldn't find any.

"Via! Over here! They have some awesome spell-casters you might wanna see!" Jaden told me from beside a card rack. The response was immediate. I ran over and began to look at the spell-casters and read their effects. Jaden blinked and laughed.

Just then there was a bell ring of the door opening.

"Grandpa! I'm home buy Yugi is still-" The young woman cut herself off. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stood up, staring at the newcomer.

The woman looked about 20-21 and had two-toned brown and blue hair. Dark brown eyes and ghostly pale skin. She was wearing black turtleneck shirt, red jacket, and black skinny jeans and army boots. She had a remarkable resemblance to Avion. The young woman stood up straight, closed the door, and placed a hand on her hip. She had a sort of rebel air around her, someone you wouldn't want to mess with. Yet she seemed to have a kind air around her.

"Grandpa...who are they." She asked and her eyes seemed to be filled with knowledge, like she knew who we were.

"Welcome back Arelia." Grandpa greeted the woman. Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Isabella looked back and forth between Arelia and I, noticing the similarities and differences.

"I', Jaden Yuki!" Jaden told Arelia giving his signature two-fingered salute. Isabella did the same.

"Isabella Yuki! Twin to Jaden Yuki!"

"S-Syrus Truesdale!"

"Hassleberry reportin' for duty!"

It was my turn to introduce myself but I found myself unable, for I was meeting my supposed mother.

Jaden grabbed my hand and squeezed it encouragingly. I looked at him and he nodded. I gulped and turned to Arelia.

"A-Avion Mouto Vadion..." I trailed off and her eyes widened in surprise.

"What did you just say?" She asked. Jaden let go off my hand and I gave a three-fingured salute.

"Avion Mouto Vadion at your service!" Arelia looked as if she was arguing with herself about something.

"E-Excuse me...I gotta go call someone." She hurriedly ran passed us and up the stairs.

"Whoa! You got a Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Syrus exclaimed suddenly. "Is it a real one?" Solomon nodded.

"It sure is." Hassleberry stood up and pointed at Jaden and I.

"Hey Gramps, you see my best friends over there? Their the next King and Queen of games!"

"Who's best friends?" Syrus demanded. Grandpa turned looked at us.

"Really?" He asked. You don't say?" We looked at him.

"Well, we hope so." Jaden told him. I laughed nervously.

"Yeah..."

"They rock!" Syrus continued. "Hassleberry here wants to be just like them when he grows up!" Hassleberry glared at Syrus and growled.

"Why don't you let me take you kids on a tour of the town?"

"Are you serious?" Syrus asked.

"You'd do that for us?" Hassleberry wondered amazed. Solomon smiled.

"Certainly. I just hope you youngsters can keep up!"

Time skip.

"This is were the tournament began! Or was it there? Eh, you get the point." We looked around in aw.

"Wait a sec..." Hassleberry began. "Your tellin' me that this is the spot where Yugi dueled his first rare hunter!?"

"Grandpa! Can I help with the tour as well!?" Arelia shouted running towards us. WE looked at her and I hid behind Jaden.

"Sure." I might of imagined it but her dark brown gaze lingered on me for a few moments.

"Thanks! And you are correct. He dueled the rare hunter to get Joey's red eyes back." We walked around before arriving at-, "And this is the place where he dueled his first Egyptian God."

"Know which one it was?" Solomon asked.

"Of course!" Jaden exclaimed. "It was **Slifer the sky Dragon!"** Jadne and I said the name in unison and glanced at each other. Isabella laughed.

"Will you two stop flirting?"

"We are not flirting!" I yelled crossing my arms. "Besides, he likes Alexis." I whispered that part sadly.

Jaden ignored his sister. "That duel is legendary! This is so cool!"

Arelia and Solomon smiled. "Come on! The best sites are yet to come!"

"Hey! Arelia, can we get your autograph later?" Jaden asked. She sweatdropped at his enthusiasm but nodded anyway.

"Of course, I'll race ya there!" She took off.

"Your on!"

"You got a head start!" We ran after her.

"A little more hustle there gramps!" Jaden told Solomon who was hanging behind, when we passed a few stores.

"Right behind you!" He slowed down to a walk. After a few more minutes of running we stopped.

"Looks like we lost Grandpa." Jaden observed. Arelia groaned and face-palmed. We turned to her.

"I swear! If he got kidnapped again I'll-" Isabella cut her off.

"Game time! Let's split up and look for him!" We nodded.

"Sis, you go with Arelia, Via you come with me. Syrus, Hassleberry, you go together." Jaden ordered and we nodded. Arelia took note of how Jaden seemed to be the leader.

We got into our pairs and began to search.

**This is going ot be a little side story of Jaden and Avion's in season 2 in Domino CIty and all that. Probably 7 chapters. But send me a message or something if you want me to do all of season two passed this point. R&R oh and for a side note. Avion is Yami and Arelia's daughter for those of you who are reading "I'm in Yugioh! Wait what!?"**


	2. Chapter 2

Jaden and I stopped running and looked at the sky, for it was being covered by dark clouds.

"That's weird," Jaden said, "It was just sunny!" I blinked.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Winged Kuriboh and Dark Magician appeared.

"What's up Winged Kuriboh?" Jaden asked him. I looked at Dm.

"Point to the sky and I'll punch you." Air Hummingbird appeared beside Jaden.

"Can you not see them?" DM asked us.

"Can we not see what?" Air HUmmingbird turned to Jaden.

"The source of the power." He explained. "Look more closely." We looked back at the sky onlt to see a giant duel monster spirit standing there.

"Whoa!"

"What the-!?"

"But he's not the only one." DM pointed his staff at the sky. "There. And there. And there as well."

We gasped.

"What are they?" Jaden asked.

"Ancient Duel Monster Spirits." Air Hummingbird answered.

"What are they doing exactly?" I questioned.

"I thought it was quite simple." Dm said and I glared. "They're creating a spiritual barrier."

"Therefore," Hummingbird continued. "If the person controlling those spirits isn't defeated, then we'll all be trapped in this city, forever."

"Yeah but..."

"Who's controlling them!?"

With Arelia and Isabella.

Third person Pov.

The two girls stopped running and looked at the sky, noticing how it was covered with suspicious dark clouds.

"What's happening?" Isabella wondered. Arelia looked at the twin.

"I don't know...but it's not good." She told her. Arelia then noticed the 4 Duel monster spirits in the sky. She gasped. Isabella looked at her.

"What? What is it?" Arelia pointed at them.

"There! Those due spirits in the sky!" Isabella narrowed her eyes and looked closely. She gasped.

"We gotta go find the others!" And took off running.

Back with Jaden and Avion.

WE ran through the streets still trying to find Grandpa.

"Mr. Mouto!" Jaden called.

"Where are you!?" We ran passed an alley but stopped and ran back when we heard groaning.

"Oh! There you are!" Jaden exclaimed. Grandpa was lying on garbage bags. Grandpa groaned, opened his eyes and sat up.

"Mommy? I don't like brustle sprouts. No more please." I raised a brow.

"Sorry?" We knelt down and moved the garbage nags out of the way, then helped Grandpa sit up.

"What happened to you Mr. Mouto?" Jaden wondered.

"Two young lads attacked me and stole my bandana." Grandpa told us placing a hand on his head. "I'm uh...having a bad hair day."

"Jaden? Avion?" A voice asked surprised. I blinked and we looked to see who the newcomer was.

Aster Phoenix.

"Hey bro." Jaden greeted and we helped grandpa stand up. "Hey grandpa! This is our good friend, Aster Phoenix."

"I know. I follow processional dueling. I'm a big fan of you and your sister."

Aster looked at Grandpa and said surprised, "Who knew we had such old fans?" I covered my mouth with my hand, to try and stifle the laughs that were escaping. Jaden noticed and frowned.

"What about old fans?" Miranda asked walking up. Her brother turned to her.

'This old man is a fan of ours." Aster told his sister.

"Like whom?" Grandpa asked and Aster sweatdropped, not knowing what to say.

"Uh..." He trailed off.

"Anyway," Miranda took over. "Something weird is going on."

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked him.

"Explain?"

"Either those are monsters, or we're going nuts." Aster said looking at the Ancient Duel Spirits in the sky. "There are four of them. And it seems like they're standing guard or something."

"And they're not holograms." Miranda told us narrowing her blue eyes. Aster did the same.

"Somehow I can sense that they're real." Miranda nodded.

"I just have this strange feeling, telling me that they're real."

"**Your right they are real!"** Aster and Miranda turned their heads to us. Grandpa was listening to the conversation curiously.

"But since when could you guys see monster spirits?" I wondered confused.

"Spirits?" Grandpa asked.

"Wait a sec..." Aster began, hands clasped behind his back. He looked up. "Is that a duel up there?"

"Huh?" Miranda looked up as did we.

"Where?" Jaden asked. Aster pointed at a tall yet familiar building.

"There! On that building!" I looked closely and saw a dinosaur.

"Isn't that Black Tyranno!?" Jaden asked. "Hold on!"

"That means Hassleberry's dueling!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but who's he facing?" Aster wondered. I blinked and Miranda placed her hands on her hips.

"And more importantly, why?" She sent a glare towards her brother who just shrugged.

Jaden looked at them. "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." I glared and grabbed onto his arm just as he was about to take off running. He looked at me confused.

"Not without me your not." I told him. He smiled and nodded. "We're in this together." We took off.

"I'm confused." Grandpa told the two siblings. "But hey! What else is new?" Grandpa chased after us. Aster and Miranda came shortly after.

"Why are we always running!?" Grandpa asked.

TIme skip.

We stopped running.

"Look!" We looked at the sky to see the dark clouds gone.

"Yeah it seems the weird storm finally cleared up." Aster observed.

With Arelia and Isabella.

"Stop! Look at the sky!" Arelia told Isabella.

"The clouds are gone!" Isabella exclaimed. Arelia nodded.

"It still seems so strange." She said. "What about the weird Duel Spirits?"

"I don't know...but we got to get back to the others!"

With Avion and JAden.

"Wrong! It's just getting started." A voice said. I blinked and we turned towards the newcomer. IT was a guy wearing a hat. A green winter jacket,red shirt, brown pants, and had ice blue eyes. "What up boys, girls?"

"Who are you!?" Jaden demanded.

"Chill out. You can call me Frost." He said. "You guys looked lost. Can I help?" He had a taunting edge to his voice.

"Maybe." Aster said. "Our friends were here. Have you seen them?"

"One is really short with glasses and blue hair. The other is a big buff guy who talks like a drill Sargent and uses a Dino deck." Miranda explained. "And the other was a girl that looked exactly like the boy here."

Jaden and I looked at them.

**"You don't think-?"**

Frost laughed evilly. "I know exactly were they are. And right now, your getting colder! Like higher altitude!"

"Tell us!" Jaden demanded and gasped when the wind started to blow heavily and snow was falling. Frost laughed and disappeared.

"He's gone." Grandpa stated.

"No derp peh derp sherlock." I said. "Care to point out anything else that's obvious?"

"What are we dealing with here?" Jaden wondered.

With Isabella and Arelia.

"Where are they!?" Isabella wondered.

"I thought we were searching for grandpa?"

"Him to but-Ah!" Isabella fell to the ground unconscious after being hit in the back. A man behind her. Arelia took out her duel disk and faced the man.

"Who are you and what do you want!?" The man was shrouded in darkness so she couldn't see him very well. But she could make out the ice blue eyes.

"Just call me Frost." He disappeared and reappeared behind her. She gasped and Frost hit her on the head, knocking her unconscious. He then threw Arelia over his shoulder, and picked Isabella up with his other hand. Snow and wind blew around him and he vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are they!?" Jaden demanded. "Spill it!"

We were currently at the hotel the Society of Light was staying at. Demanding they tell us where Hassleberry, Syrus, and Isabella were at.

"Now Blondie!" I yelled at Alexis.

"Sorry Jaden, Avion, but if your not with us, your against us." She replied unfazed. The other Society members were holding Jaden and I back from breaking into the hotel.

"But their in trouble!" Jaden argued. "Our best friends vanished into thin air! Doesn't that bother you!?"

"Tell us where they are! Now! We're not leaving until we know where they are!" It was just then that a white limo rolled up and Chazz stepped out of it. We stopped fighting against the members and turned towards him.

"Oh, now what?" Jaden wondered. Chazz walked up.

"If your looking for your friends, sister and the Queen of Games then your in the wrong place." He told us. "But luckily for you two, I know where to find them. You ever hear of Kaiba land?" I blinked.

"Of course we have." Jaden answered.

"Then be there tomorrow! Now get lost!" I blinked. 'Just what does Hana see in that guy?' I thought confused.

Hana was a replica of the Dark Magician girl only with brown hair and purple eyes. Her twin sister, Rhianna, is a blonde with green eyes, the exact replica of DMG. Hana likes Chazz for some unknown reason.

"Wait a sec!" I began, "Are they okay?" The members then decided to just throw us on the ground.

"And don't even think of coming back!" Alexis said.

"This place is reserved."Chazz continued. "For Society members only." They turned around and began to walk away. "Later dorks."

"Man what a day." Jaden said sitting up. I sat up as well. I nodded.

"Your telling me." I blinked and we looked around for who said that only to see a pair of feet sticking out of a bush. "A little help here?" We walked over to see Atticus holding his guitar thing, wearing a Hawaiian shirt, shorts, and sandles. He had a black eye and looked beat up.

**"Atticus?"** we wondered.

Later tonight.

We all sat around a campfire.

"Judging by that shiner, Via and I aren't the only ones who had a run-in with the White Dorm." Jaden guessed. Atticus looked up and began to explain.

"I'd thought I'd surprise her." He said. "I mean, I haven't seen my sister in forever! Not since she joined their side." HE said and stroke his guitar strings.

_"Hey Alexis!" Atticus called running up to the hotel. "Wanna sing a duet with your big bro!? Well-Oof!" He was pushed onto the ground. He looked up to see members of the society in front of him. "Hey fellas."_

"They took, Syrus and Hassleberry too." I remembered what Chazz said.

_"If your looking for your friends, sister and the Queen of Games then your in the wrong place." He told us. "But luckily for you two, I know where to find them. You ever hear of Kaiba land?" I blinked._

"Not just them Jay." I said and Jaden looked at me confused, "Remember what Chazz said? 'If your looking for your friends, sister, and Queen of Games.'" His eyes widened in realization. "They got Mom and Isabella." Jaden clenched his fists.

"Some field trip this turned out to be." He muttered bitterly. "This is all my fault." I narrowed my mismatched yes and stood up. The two boys looked at me. I raised my hand and-

SLAP!

I slapped him in the back of his head. He glared.

"Okay, what was _that one_ for!?" I glared back.

"It's my fault to you dumbass! Don't go taking all the blame!" He blinked and looked down at the ground ashamed. I sighed and sat back down between him and Atticus.

"Hey! Why all the long faces!?" Grandpa asked. WE looked up at him, Grandpa walked over and held up two bags. "Perhaps these will cheer you up." He set them down and opened them. Revealing cheeseburgers. Everyone started to grab some. "Dig in! There's plenty for everyone!"

I snatched two of them and began to devour them.

"THREE CHEERS FOR GRANDPA!" The Slifer Reds, not counting me and Jaden, shouted. "HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY!" Grandpa smiled after sitting down on the log opposite of ours and turned to us.

"Cheer up. So your friends got captured by an evil psychopath who's plotting world domination. (Gotta love Grandpa!) So what? That happened to me several times!" I looked up at him.

"But they got Jaden's sister and Arelia too!" Grandpa blinked.

"Yugi'll save Arelia. He always does." Jaden looked down at the ground again.

"Those poor guys..." I held up the second cheeseburger I grabbed and held it up to him. He looked at me and blinked. I smiled.

"We can't rescue them on an empty stomach Y'know," He took the cheeseburger from and unwrapped it.

"I guess your right..."

"Aren't I always?" I asked grinning. He smiled lightly and took a bite out of the cheeseburger.

"Nope!" I frowned.

"Okay that's it! Give me back my cheeseburger!" I tried to grab it but he held it out of reach.

Grandpa watched the scene with interest.

"I already bit out of it!" He argued. "Plus I'm starving!"

"I try to be nice and you make fun of me!"

"I wasn't making fun of you! I was joking!" We were standing up now and Jaden was trying to run away.

"I don't believe you!" I shouted and went to grab the cheeseburger again. "Now give it back!"

"Never!" I was chasing him around the camp now only to trip over a log.

"Gyah!"

"Via!" Jaden stopped running and went to catch me only to fall as well.

"Hello~!" A familiar British voice called. "Jaden~! Avion~!"

Jaden turned his head towards the sound of the voice. "Hey! Just pull up a stump Bastion!"

"What's up!?"

Bastion walked towards us only to stop. "Am I interrupting something?" We blinked for a few moments before realizing what he meant and what position we were in. I was on top of Jaden, who had his arms wrapped around my waist from when he tried to stop the fall, our legs tangled together, faces centimeters away. We turned bright red, Jaden unwrapped his arms, and we broke apart, but not before I snatched the cheeseburger away.

"Hey! Give it back!" I grinned at him.

"Nope! Never!" I took a bite out of it. "It was mine to begin with!" He pouted.

"Your mean."

"No. Your the one who's mean. I give you a cheeseburger and you make fun of me!" Bastion tried to change the subject.

"Your staying out here?" He asked, breaking up the argument. "Sure it's cozy. But it's a far cry from a 4star hotel." Grandpa tossed Jaden a cheeseburger and he ate it quickly. He whispered to Bastion,

"Their depressed enough as it is. At least let them enjoy their meal."

Later.

Jaden came back from his walk with two people behind him. I blinked.

"Who are they?" I asked him. HE shrugged.

"I don't know. I found them on the street." I blinked again and took out two cheeseburgers and tossed it to them when they sat down. Jaden sat down next to me.

After a few minutes the one with the red hair and glasses said, "Thanks for the burgers. We were starving!"

The one with the hat and hoodie was next. "Yo from that Academy right?" He asked us. Pharaoh mewed.

I nodded and Jaden answered, "Matter of fact we are, but how'd you know?" The glasses guy nodded toward our blazers.

"Duh, your wearing Slifer jackets." I shook my head in exasperation. "We tried to get in, but we failed the test."

"You-oh never mind," I muttered face-palming. The hoodie guy laughed.

"It's quite competitive you know." Grandpa said walking up. "Yugi and Arelia thought so too. You know what he used to say? I forget but the point is he liked it."

Glasses, I'm calling him that now, looked up. "Well if your so great, then let's duel!" He crumbled the cheeseburger wrapper. "Right here! Right now!" He tossed it into the fire. We gasped.

"A duel!?" Jaden exclaimed.

"Your way out of your league." Bastion told him. Glasses stood up.

"Oh yeah?"

"See here," Bastion began to explain. "We got more important things to do!" Glasses smiled.

"Ah, I see. What would the folks at the Academy say if you lost a duel, to a couple of street thugs? Well let me tell you somethin'! This ain't a classroom! You fancy boys and girl wouldn't last a minute out here!"

Jaden and I stood up. "Now that's a challenge!" Jaden exclaimed smiling. "I'm ready to duel! Let's go!"

"Yo I'm down! But we be hillin' home boy!" The hoodie guy said.

"I have no idea what you just said! But if you wanna throw down, then let's get our game on!" I blinked at Jaden.

"I think he said, I'm in, but we will be winning little boy." I told him. "I'm not sure though." He shrugged.

"Sweet!" Hoodie guy stood up next.

"I'm all up in there!"

"Is that a yes?" Jaden asked smiling.

"Sure enough G."

"Then what are we waitin' for?"

Later.

"T-Bone, no mercy." Glasses told hoodie man.

"True that Blaze! Trumpet's toast!"

"Give me a break!" Jaden exclaimed smiling. "You don't think your a wrapper do you? Who's name is T-Bone?"

"Oh yeah!? Then what's your name Academy boy!?"

"Me? I'm Jaden Yuki! And the girl standing over there is Avion Mouto Vadion!" He replied. Glasses fell.

"What!?"

"Hold up! For real!?" T-Bone asked shocked. I blinked and nodded.

"Yeah." I walked over to Jaden and stood next to him. Glasses walked over to T-Bone.

"Wait a second...your sure about that?"

"Yeah...kind of. They're our names." Jaden told them confused.

"Oh, man! This is off the hook yo!" T-Bone exclaimed. "You believe this!? We found them!" I gasped as a mirror appeared and made Blaze disappear. AKA glasses. "My homie!" T-Bone shouted. A card fell and landed in T-Bones deck.

"Your partner should prove to be much more...useful. Now." A female voice said.

"But-!"

"Now don't let me down. Or you'll end up like the others! Take care of Jaden first then Avion!"

"Who was that!?" Jaden asked him. "Did she kidnap Syrus, Isabella, Hassleberry and Arelia!? Did you help!?" He demanded.

"Maybe I did." They got their duel disks ready. "Kick it dog!"

Skip to middle of the duel.

"You know this would've been a really fun duel bro." Jaden told him. "But you kidnapped my friends and sister! And I wanna know why!" He shouted.

"This ain't about yo friends or sister!" T-Bone told him and looked down. "If I don't give mad props now. Then I'm done. This duel's about survival." I blinked confused.

"What'd you mean?" Jaden asked, voicing my thoughts.

"Think dawg! I'm talkin' about all my power!" He yelled. "If I don't win, Serena's gonna take it away yo!"

I smiled. "Just trust yourself."

"That's something no one can take away!" Jaden told him and T-Bone smiled. "Now, on with the duel!" Jaden drew a card. "Ready!?" He looked at the card. "I play, my Bubbleman!" (We all know what he looks like) ATK 800. "And now I'll activate his special ability!"

Skip to the near end of the duel.

"Don't you want to duel with your own power?" Jaden asked him. "Cause otherwise what's the point?" T-Bone gasped. "You'll never know how good you really are. Dueling's about thinking on your feet and trusting yourself!"

I continued Jaden's sentence. "But when you start to rely on someone else to win, you already lost."

"Whenever I duel it's for real T-Bone!"

Grandpa gasped. 'That's exactly what Yugi would say!" He thought shocked.

End of duel.

"Cosmic Crush!" Neos destroyed T-Bones monster reducing his points to 900. "And now that your Demiherd bit the dust, your token loses also!" T-Bones humunculus token disappeared. (I thought this Was YUgioh Gx?) "That means your lifepoints are wide open! Let's wrap this up! Flaming Arrow Attack!" Flame Scarem created a ball of fire and shot it at T-Bone, reducing his points to 0.

"Where am I?" Grandpa asked and the holograms disappeared. Jaden walked over to T_Bone who was on his knees staring at the ground.

"Hey don't worry about it. You may not believe it, but sometimes losing a duel is the best way to win."

T-Bone looked up at Jaden shocked and confused. "Huh?"

"I mean it." Jaden knelt down in front of him. "T-Bone, now you can start over. You can find the dueling power inside yourself." T-Bone looked down.

"Yeah well, it'd be a lot easier to just run away." He said.

"That's not the wrapper wannabe I know." Jaden said. "My favorite homeboy would never give up!" T-Bone smiled and looked up.

"Word! I still got game!"

"Call me for a rematch dog!" I smiled and the two boys began to laugh.

'Does he posses the same spirit as Yugi?' Grandpa wondered staring at Jaden. His gaze turned to me. 'And why is it she's so much like Arelia? Could she really be her and the Pharaoh's missing daughter?'

Jaden stood up. "That's game!" He said striking his usual pose and giving a two-fingered salute. "Now if you don't mind, I'm off to find my friends and sister!" T-Bone smiled but it faded quickly when a purple/pinkish light appeared behind him. WE gasped.

"Oh no!" T-Bone shouted. "Serena! Don't be hatin'!" He covered his eyes with his arm.

"T-Bone?" Jaden asked. T-Bone screamed as he was enveloped in a light and vanished. We gasped again. We looked at the sky as mirrors began to appear around us.

**"It's her!" **Aster and Miranda exclaimed. A woman with black hair and pink eyes wearing a priestess kimono appeared on the mirrors.

"Jaden, Avion." She began. "We finally meet. That was a very impressive victory. Your quite powerful. Now I can see why my brother is so interested in you two."

"What do you want with us!?" Jaden demanded as we ran towards him. She laughed and on another mirror it showed Syrus, Hassleberry, Isabella and Arelia in machines of some sort.

"Hassleberry! Syrus! Isabella! Arelia!"

"You'd like to see them again?" She asked. "Their waiting for you. And for you too Aster, Miranda."

"Say what!?" Aster exclaimed.

"Why us!?" Miranda demanded.

"For the test of course. You see, Sartorius may have been wrong." They gasped.

_"For I found two people who defies destiny!__ It seems as if all the pieces revolve around them."_

"Jaden and Avion, aren't the ones?"

"That's what we're going to find out." She said and the mirrors began to break.

"Seven years bad luck." I said but felt anger growing in me.

"What was that about?" Bastion wondered.

**"I don't know. But the answer's in KaibaLand!"**


	4. Warning! Very Long duel!

Jaden and I took off running.

"We have to save them!" Jaden shouted.

"C'mon!" Bastion yelled chasing after us. Grandpa ran after him.

"Right behind you!"

Atticus just blinked.

Yugi's Pov

I was on my way home, back to the Game Shop, when I was stopped by a black limo. The window rolled down revealing Seto Kaiba. He looked the same as he did years ago. Brown hair and cold blue eyes.

"Yugi." He began and I looked at him.

"What is it Kaiba?"

"A man named Sartorius kidnapped Arelia." He told me. "I had one of my agents keeping tabs on her in case something happened. It was a good thing I did, Sartorius came to KaibaCorp earlier requesting that I give him KaibaLand. I believe that is where he's taken her." The window started to roll up. "Get in the limo, I'll drive you there."

Avion's Pov.

We ran through the streets to KaibaLand. And I could of sworn a limo drove by us. Aster and Miranda caught up to us sometime earlier, I don't know when. Bastion was running, carrying Grandpa on his back.

"By the way, thanks for the lift." Grandpa thanked Bastion.

"Right...my pleasure!"

"Thanks Aster!" Jaden said as we ran. Aster looked at him.

"For what!?" He asked. "Get it straight! I'm going to KaibaLand for Miranda and I! Not you and your girlfriend!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" I denied blushing.

"Well believe me or not, I actually enjoy your guys' company bro!" He laughed.

"Wait!" Grandpa shouted suddenly. We stopped running. "Look over there kids!" We ran over to him and Bastion and looked to were he was pointing. "It's KaibaLand. Built as a monument to the art of dueling. It witnessed one of the most industrious competition in history! What? Who said that?"

"Wow!" Jaden exclaimed as we stared at the building in awe. "Then I guess it's time to write our own history there." I nodded.

"You said it Jay."

Time skip.

We arrived at the KaibaLand entrance.

"Not this place!" Grandpa exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Read the sign." Miranda told us.

"It's a computer generated alternate reality!" Bastion answered.

"Okay," Jaden said confused and looked at the building entrance. "Now what is it in English?"

"A virtual world made by Seto Kaiba." I answered.

"If you kids go in, there's a chance you may never come out!" Grandpa warned.

"Well my friends _and_ my sister are in there!" Jaden told him. "So danger or no danger I'm going in!" I crossed my arms determined.

"And your not goin' in without me!" I told him. "Besides, my mother is in there and I'm not leaving without her!" I looked at Aster and Miranda. "And you guys?"

"You bet we are! Our destinies are in there!" Aster said answering for both him and his sister. The four of us started to walk up the steps to the entrance.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!"

YUgi's Pov.

The limo rolled up to the park entrance. "Thanks again. I'll be back." Kaiba scoffed.

"Don't think I'm doing this for you." He told me as I got out of the limo. "Bob, back to KaibaCorp."

"Yes sir." Bob the chauffeur answered and drove off.

I ran towards the entrance and entered the park only to see 5 kids and Grandpa on a guys' back? Four of them were entering the virtual world entrance. I gasped. It was the two kids who bumped into me from the entrance exam day! The two next to them were the famous Aster and Miranda Phoenix that much I could tell, but I didn't know who the guy in yellow carrying Grandpa was.

I could here some of their conversation.

"And your not goin' in without me!" The girl told the brunette. "Besides, my mother is in there and I'm not leaving without her!" She looked at Aster and Miranda. "And you guys?"

"You bet we are! Our destinies are in there!" Aster said. The four of them started to walk up the steps to the entrance.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Grandpa called after them. The brunette stopepd walking and turned ot the boy carry grandpa.

"I think it's best if you wait out here with Gramps." He told him

"No arguments from me."

I ran up to them as they entered.

"Grandpa! Where is Arelia!?" He blinked at me.

"Yugi! What are you doing here?" I looked at the boy who pointed at the Virtual world entrance.

"In there." I thanked him and ran up the steps, entering the Virtual WOrld.

Avion Pov.

We walked through the hallway inside the virtual world and the lights turned on, making us gasp. We entered through the door.

"Uh hello!? Hassleberry! Syrus! Isabella!? You out there!?" Jaden asked loudly.

I was about to call my mothers name when the room turned extremely bright causing us to cover our eyes.

"What the hell!?"

"Language!"

"I don't care!"

I woke up in a strange place. I got up and looked around for Jaden but saw him no where. I blinked.

"Ugh...where are we?" I heard a girl voice ask. I looked to the side to see Miranda stand up and shake her head. "What happened...Aster? Where are you?" She asked and blinked when she saw me. I waved.

"Hi. And...I think our minds have been digitized or something." I told her.

"You are correct!" Another female voice said. We turned to see Arelia and Isabella...only Isabella was a Kuribon...I let out a scream of surprise and shock.

"Yeah but you should consider yourselves lucky!" She said. "At least your not a ball of fluff with a tail!" Arelia chuckled.

"Calm down, calm down. I've looked worse than you have." She looked around. "It seems as if Jaden and Aster have been separated from you two." Miranda gasped suddenly.

"Look! On the wall/glass thing!" I did and gasped.

"It's the light brigade!" T-Bone and J-Dawg were on one wall. Frost and Blaze on another. But then I looked behind me. "It's Jaden and Aster! And...Syrus and Hassleberry?" On the wall was Jaden and Aster next to each other and A yellow car and Dinosaur wearing a bandana next to them. "That's just strange."

"How do we escape?" Isabella asked.

"I think we duel." I guessed.

"Arelia!" A voice yelled we turned around to see a guy with tri-colored hair run towards us. His bangs were a golden-yellow, the base and back of his hair was black and the trim purple. He also had narrow purple eyes.

"Yugi!" She exclaimed. They embraced each other but the moment didn't last for long.

The mirror walls vanished suddenly.

"Well put Avion." Serena greeted appearing out of the ground.

"It's Serena!" Miranda exclaimed.

"What's all this about!?" I demanded.

"And why am I here!?" Miranda asked. "Aren't Aster and I on your side?"

"You've both been brought here to participate in the ultimate test." She explained. "And I've been asked to over see it."

_"As you know the cards predict two chosen ones." Sartorius explained to Serena sitting at a white table. "Two young proteges to stand by my side." _

_"Yes, but who are they!?" She asked._

_"That's what I need you to figure out." He continued. "Is it Aster and Miranda, or perhaps, could it be more unlikely candidates?"_

_"Interesting. But how can I uncover the truth?"_

_"You must challenge the four of them to a duel." He told her. "But make sure you separate them before dueling them. Through those battles, the answers will become clear. And then, we'll make sure they see the light!"_

_"As you wish, brother."_

_"Good luck, and be sure to always listen to the cards. Understood?"_

"Hold up!" Miranda yelled. "So that means Aster and I are the ones Sartorius may need after all!?"

"Correct." She said. "Why do you think he took you two in all those years ago? He thought you and your brother were the ones!"

With Jaden and Aster.

"Hold on!" Aster yelled. "So that means Miranda and I are the ones Sartorius may need after all!?"

"Correct." Serena said. "Why do you think he took you two in all those years ago? He thought you and your sister were the ones!"

Aster's eyes widened in shock. "He what!?"

With Avion and Miranda.

Miranda's eyes widened in shock. "He what!? So he was using us from the start!? So that we would join his plot!?"

"Precisely!" She agreed. "And now you must face me in a duel! To determine if he was right! So one of you comes with me! And the other stays trapped here!"

**This would be a cliff hanger but I'm not that mean.**

"Hang on!" I yelled and held up a fist. "If you want to duel us, then swear that you'll put everything back to normal when we win!"

"_If_ you win." She corrected. "But I wouldn't set my heart on it if I were you. Let's just say that in here, we have the field point advantage."

"So what do you say Manda?" I asked her. She blinked at me shocked at the nickname. "You up for a tag-duel?"

She shrugged and smiled. "Why not?" She asked. "It might be fun." I smiled. "But if what Serena says is true...then I'm dueling for me and my brother. Not for you, Jaden, or your supposed mother." I frowned. "Avion..." Yugi gasped at that. "Ever since my brother and I were kids, we felt we were destined for greatness. Now I'll know for sure."

'So much for team work.' I thought. 'But I have to do this to save my friends and mother. I just hope Jaden's okay..."

I realized something. "Before we start the magic show," I pointed at her. "Who's your partner!?"

"She's been right here." She said smiling. "Would you girls like to meet her? Surprise." She said and duplicate into to people. I blinked.

"That's...creepy...but Crowler is even more creepy." Miranda laughed a little.

"True true!"

"DUEL!" The four of us shouted. Isabella, Arelia and Yugi were watching the whole exchange.

[S: 8000] [A&M: 8000]

"Since we're in my world..." Serena 1 drew. "I'll start! Now I summon, Spirit Ukio!" A mummy like monster wearing a blue ninja like shirt appeared. [800 ATK] "Then I'll lay a card face down and play this! It's a spell card called Full Moon Mirror!" A green egg with a moon hovering above it appeared.

"What is that!?" I wondered.

"I don't know." Miranda said.

"I'd love to tell you what it does, but that would spoil the surprise!" Serena told us. I drew.

"If your finished, then I summon E-Hero Avion in defense mode!" A man in green with white wings appeared. [DEF 1000] "Then I putdown a face down and let you go!"

"Her turn again!?" Isabella exclaimed. "That's not fair at all!" Arelia looked at her for a moment before turning back to Yugi. She whispered something to him and he nodded, saying something that sounded like 'I know' and 'I realized that she was'.

"It's quite fair!" Serena 2 said and drew. "Watch! I'm summoning, my Spirit Sakio!" Another mummy like guy wearing a turban and a blue ninja outfit like Ukio appeared. [ATK 600.] "Lastly, I'll play this facedown and end my turn."

"Not bad!" Miranda complemented and drew. "But it's not Captain Tenacious!" A guy with orange messy hair, ginormous shields on his arms and legs appeared on the field. [ATK 800] I blinked.

'Does she have the same deck as Aster?' I wondered.

"And next I'll lay this facedown and take a nice break." Miranda said ending her turn.

"Now round 2!" Serena 1 shouted and drew a card. "I play my Mirror Root Spell!" She announced. "And I'm adding it to my Silver Spirit Ukio! This gives him the power to attack one of you directly!" Two mirrors appeared beside Ukio.

**"Say what!?"**

"Alright Ukio! Attack! Target Avion! Quick Silver!" Ukio jumped in the air shot a blast of white silver at me. I screamed in pain. I clutched my side when it was over.

{A&m: 7200] Serena laughed.

"Care to retaliate?" She asked. I removed my hand and drew.

"You know it!" It was polymerization. "And I'll start to retaliate with Polymerization! To fuse Avion and Black Magician! To create, Elemental Hero MagicMan!" [ATK 2100]A guy wearing a green hat, green and red tuxedo, a black mask and had red eyes. He also a pair of Black wings And Black and red hair. "And for my next Magic Trick, I'll be making your spirit disappear!" MagicMan flew towards Ukio about to attack.

"Not exactly," She said. "You triggered my mirror bind!" MagicMan stopped and was surrounded by mirrors with reflections of Ukio. "Before we continue, let's take this time to pause for a moment and reflect." SHe began to mock Snow White. "Mirror Mirror on the wall. Who will fall next, in this brawl?" Ukio and MagicMan swapped places.

"MagicMan!?" I exclaimed. Isabella flew around Arelia and Yugi angrily.

"What's the deal!?" She shouted. "It's attack, is deflected!" The MagicMan copies shot out a blast od Dark Magic symmetrically at Tenacious and the original MagicMan. Destroying them.

"Looks like your both defenseless now."

"Not for long!" I yelled. "Cause I play the trap, Elemental Mirage! When a Elemental Hero is destroyed, this trap card brings them right back to the field! So come on back MagicMan!" He reappeared. "I'm not ready to lose you yet!"

"Here's my trap!" Miranda shouted. "Go Destiny Mirage! With this in play, my hero makes a triumphant return to!"

'Strange," Serena 1 thought. 'Their strength is nearly identical. So which one is destined to walk by my brother's side?'

"Not Bad Miranda!" I told her.

"Do you realize I almost lost my best monster because of you!?" She demanded. "Pay closer attention next time!"

I laughed a little and placed a hand behind my head, sweatdropping. "Yeah...sorry about that! Trust me though, the next turn'll be different!"

'She really is like Arelia!" Yugi thought. 'Only much more cheerful and less sarcastic.'

"Attack her Silver Spirit Ukio!" I ordered, MagicMan flew towards Ukio and Serena 1 shouted,

"Stop right there! I play mirror trap!" This takes the trap card from my doppelganger's graveyard, and goes to my side! And the best part is, I can use it now! So this should look familiar. Activating Mirror Bind!" The two MagicMan's appeared again and shot dark blasts at MagicMan and Tenacious. Again.

"You gotta be kidding!" I exclaimed. "How many times are you gonna use that card!?"

"Now that's just annoying." Arelia deadpanned.

"Not very original." Yugi noted.

"You need to start paying attention in class." Miranda told me. I sweatdropped.

"Sorry...I'll stop now..."

"Good!"

"Unfortunately for you two, it's my turn again." Serena 2 said. "Now then!" SHe drew and looked at her card. "Silver spirit Sakio! Attack Miranda Phoenix! Quick Silver!" Sakio shot a white blast of silver at Miranda who covered her face with her arm.

[A&M: 6600]

"And I'll play this! My Mirror Call spell!" Serena shouted. "And it brings a trap back! As long as Ukio and Sakio are on the field. Now which trap card should I choose? Come on, I'm sure you can guess! Now go!"

Skip most of duel.

"In order to summon, the Dark Creator!" A ugly creature with an eye in the middle of its body appeared.

"She isn't kidding around." I stated.

"Neither am I, Avion." Miranda said.

"Silence!" Serena shouted. "The time has finally arrived. So pay attention! And thanks to your help, I can sacrifice my Full Moon Mirror to play this! My infinite Fiend Mirror!" The ugly green egg erupted in a flash of pink light and we had to cover our eyes from the even brighter flash of pink light. Serena laughed and we gasped at the monsters that were flying around. "Now for the fun part. With my Dark creature on the field, my Fiend Mirror allows him to multiply by the power of ten!"

"And each new find has the exact attack strength as the original!" I blinked as 10 mini Dark Creatures appeared on the field. {ATK 3000 x9} "My test is almost complete. Only the chosen duelist can defeat my Dark army."

"If they lose, I'm gonna be a ball of fur forever!" Isabella complained floating around Arelia and Yugi. She flew into Arelia's arms and began to cry. Arelia blinked and pet Isabella the Kuribon awkwardly.

"There there..."

"We won't lose!" I told her. "Besides, I'm sure Miranda has it all figured out. If not then I'll have to do what I do best! Improvise!"

Miranda clenched her teeth.

"You do realize I have enough monsters to render you defenseless right?" Serena asked. "Your just as bad as Jaden." I narrowed my eyes at her. "And that's exactly what their going to do! Now creator of Darkness! Attack!"

"I would just hate to interrupt this lovely conversation," Miranda started, "But I got a trap! It's Elemental recharge! It gives me a thousand points for every Elemental Hero we got!"

'Remind me to thank Jaden later' I thought as DarkShade, Bladedge, and Wildheart glowed gold.

[A&M: 7000]

"Awesome!"

"If your finished now," Serena said, "I'd like to proceed with the onslaught!" The Dark and Mini Dark Creators shot at us destroying all my monsters and reducing our lifepoints to 3700.

"Avion No!" Isabella shouted. Serena smiled.

"If you think that's bad, just wait until you lose 700 lifepoints for each monster I destroyed! IN fact why should you wait?" We gasped.

"This is gonna hurt like hell!" I could almost hear Jaden scream Language...wait a minute..."Jaden-AH!" Miranda and I screamed.

"Via!"

"Miranda!"

[A&M: 1600]

I groaned and Miranda stood up.

"Looks like this is the end." Miranda told me. My widened in realization.

"That's right...it's still her turn..." I paled if that was possible. "If she can attack us directly..." I trailed off.

"I lay this facedown and that's it." I sighed in relief.

"What's going on?" Isabella wondered floating over to her brother. "She could've won the duel just now!"

"Big Mistake!" I told Serena. "My move!" I drew and stared at the card for a moment. "Okay."

"Careful," Miranda warned and I looked at her confused. "Think before you act. There must be a reason why she didn't attack just now."

Jaden was about to answer when Serena glared at him and said, "Tell them and I'll keep your soul here forever." He closed his mouth and Aster seemed to be studying the duel.

"We're out of monsters and our lifepoints are wide open!" I blinked and realized something.

"They couldn't attack!" I exclaimed. "I bet you my life that they can only target other monsters!" Miranda smiled and nodded.

"Your catching on."

"See this is what we need more of in this duel. Teamwork." I told her and muttered, "Damn show off."

"I guess you figured out my little secret." Serena said. "I can only strike monsters. And you don't have any. Luckily I have the power to change that!"

"And With what!?" I demanded.

"With this trap card! Return talisman!" She shouted. "You see girls, if by the end of your turn you don't have any monsters on the field, my Talisman gives you one!" A origami person appeared on my field. [DEF 1000] "Consider it a gift."

"Thank you, its very lovely." I blinked. "Or as lovely as a paper guy can get."

"It's show time!" Serena 2 exclaimed and pointed at the paper guy.. "Dark Creator! Attack with Absolute Darkness!" It shot out a blast of..well...darkness and destroyed the paper guy. "Now that's team work. And you lose 700 more points." We screamed as we got hit with electricity, reducing our points to 900.

"We don't have much time left..." Miranda told me standing up. "So listen up. The only way to get out of this mess is to wipe out her army of mutants!"

'And luckily it's my move. So it's my chance to prove that Aster and I are the chosen duelists! Not Jaden and Avion!" She thought.

"Hey, I know they're about to destroy us and all," I looked at Miranda and smiled. "Those Dark Creators are pretty epic aren't they!?" She frowned and looked at me confused. Aster rolled his eys and Jaden nodded in agreement.

"Hey uh Avion!" Isabella shouted. "Not the best time to be admiring your enemies!"

"Hey Serena!" Miranda shouted. "My move! Whenever my Double Dude goes to the graveyard, these guys take his place! So come out Double Dude token 1 and Double Dude token 2!" [DEF 1000]

"Nice! You got us two monsters for the price of one!" I exclaimed. "Though I gotta admit, what's the point in stalling, if we're just going to summon monsters weaker then hers?"

"This is why you and Jaden are beginners and Aster and I are pros." She told me. I'm thinkin' about the future Dudette!"

"Miranda your confidence is quite impressive-" Serena 2 said.

"Agreed. But are you the one?" Serena 1 asked. "That remains to be seen."

"Now I sacrifice one of my Double Dudes! You know why? So I can play this! My Destiny Hero Dasher!" [ATK 2100] "And he's got a special ability as well! So now I'm going to sacrifice my other Double Dude! Which increases Dasher's strength by a thousand!" {ATK 3100]

"You did it!" I exclaimed. "Due to the attack boost, your monster is stronger than her Dark Creator!"

"Precisely. Now take em down." Dasher skated forward the Dark Creator, jumped in the air and slashed him with his foot.

[Serena: 2100] We gasped.

"Impossible!" I exclaimed. "It's still there!"

"How observant." Serena said smiling. "Nice try, but it's indestructible."

"Your joking!" I shouted. "If Dark Creator can't be destroyed, then how are we supposed to beat it!?"

"Avion...you might wanna stop talking now." Miranda said. Dasher changed into defense mode.

"No worries." Serena said drawing a card. "I'm sure this next move will shut the both of you up. Here we go! Dark Creator! Attack her so called Hero!" The dark creator sent out a blast destroying Dasher. "And don't forget his effect! You lose 700 points!"

[A&M: 200]

"Dudette..." Miranda began. "We got 200 lifepoints left. And zero monsters! And the Serena sisters have ten monsters! Make that ten invincible monsters! I'd hate to say it but...we're as good as gone."

"No way!" I denied. "A duel's not over until the last card is played! A good friend of mine taught me that." Jaden smiled in the background and Miranda looked at me.

'I'm all about looking on the bright side," She thought, 'But come on Avion! There has to come a time to admit you've been beat! Otherwise your just fooling yourself! I don't know if I should applaud you for not giving up in the face of defeat or laugh at you for being the most naive amateur on Earth!'

"Hey Avion!" She said, causing me to look at her. "I'll go the distance with ya, but I'll need a epic pep talk!" Aster looked at the duel and the two of us. "What'd ya say?"

'This duel is going exactly like mine and Jaden's. They even have the same opponents!' He thought. 'The conversations are practically the same as well! '

"What do I say?" I asked. "I say if your lookin' for a pep talk you've come to the right place! I've been livin' with the master for years! Now, remember when I was talkin' about teamwork?" I asked. "Well that's exactly what we need!" She frowned. "Well not uh, talking, but we need teamwork!" She smiled.

'I'd hate to admit it-okay I won't admit it. But I will try it out.' She thought.

"Alright! Here's what we gotta do! Forget the chosen ones, Forget Sartorius! And just play the game!"

I blinked confused when Kuriboh appeared out of my Duel Disk. "Kuriboh?" I asked. I turned to Miranda, since Kuriboh was pointing at her and blinked. "You think we should use her Dasher?"

"Uh, Avion?" Miranda said looking at me. "I'm gonna leave this one up to you."

"Alright!" I said nodding. I held a hand up to my chin thinking. "All we need now is some kind of plan..."

'The way I see it, this is our last turn no matter what!' Miranda thought as Kuriboh vanished. 'But if teamwork is the answer, then go ahead Avion. Take my destiny Heroes and win!'

"Take her down Via!" I looked at Jaden surprised, completely forgetting that he was there. "You can do it!"

"Jaden!?" I exclaimed before nodding determined. "You got it!"

"Miranda, you can do this." Aster told his sister. She smiled at him for a moment and turned back to the duel.

'As Jay would say, I gotta get my game on!' I thought.

"It's my turn!" I announced and drew. I blinked and smiled lightly. "Thanks Jay!" He blinked at me confused but smiled anyway.

"Uh...no prob!" I stared at the card for a few moments.

"Is she gonna duel or stand there and ponder her purpose in life?' Miranda wondered. I looked up at the Serenas' and smiled victoriously. They gasped.

"Alright! Check this out!' I exclaimed. "Since Dasher is in the graveyard I can summon the card that's in my hand!"

"Awesome!"

"So now I summon, the Neo-Spacian Dark Panther!" A black panther with red eyes wearing a cape appeared on the field. [ATK 1000] "Now here it is, Dark Panther is no ordinary Wild Cat. As a matter of fact you could say he's a bit of a copy cat! Cause I can pick any monster on the field and I can copy its abilities! And I think I'll chose none other than your Dark Creator!" I pointed at the monster dramatically.

"Excuse me!?" Serena asked shocked. Dark Panther melted and formed into another Dark Creator.

"No!" Both the Serena's shouted.

"It's real alright! Now I can activate the field spell Infinite Mirror! THis should even things!" Ten mini Dark Creators appeared on the field. "Then I'll sacrifice two Dark Creator tokens to summon Magician of Black Magic!" [ATK 2500] My twin appeared on the field. "Time for some fusion! SO I'll merge my Magician with Dark Panther! Magical Fusion! So meet my newest Magician, Magician of Dark Magic!"

A girl wearing a black robe with black hair, blue skin, and a black staff with blue rims appeared. [ATK 2500] The Serena's gasped again.

"But wait...it has 2500 attack points!"

"It's to weak to defeat the Dark Creator!"

"That's true, but Magician of Dark Magic has a special ability!" I explained grinning. "It can negate the abilities of any other monster! Including your Dark Creator!" SHe gasped again. "So that means...your Dark Creator's not indestructible anymore! So sorry! I would love to stay but it's time to say good bye! Dark Creator token! Show him who's boss! Attack Dark Creator!" The token let out a blast that destroyed him and the tokens.

"No! But you can't! If he's gone then so are all our tokens!" Mine and MIranda's tokens were destroyed as well. "We're defenseless! But how did she manage to do that!?"

"Didn't you see!?" Serena 2 demanded. "First she destroyed Dark Creator! That undid the effect of Infinite Fiend Mirror! No spell card! No Creator Tokens!"

"And with no tokens left, you both are out of luck!" Serena 1 clenched her fists at my words.

"Yeah? And why is that!?"

"Check out you field! Your lifepoints are wide open! Magician of Dark Magic, end this duel!" The spell-caster flew up in the air and pointed her staff at the Serena's'. "Attack them directly with Night magic!" She let out a blast of pitch black magic that hit the Serena's'.

{S&S: 0)

The holograms disappeared and The Serena's glowed purple and fused together, but then two more Serena's' appeared out of the ground, fusing with the one Serena. Serena fell to her knees clutching her side, panting. Isabella stopped floating, glowed yellow, and turned back into her original self.

Yugi and Arelia stood up. Syrus and Hassleberry appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm back! No longer a bundle of fur!" Isabella exclaimed. I was suddenly engulfed in a hug. "Thank you! Thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou!" I laughed slightly.

"If I were a kuribon you would've done the same for me! Now can you please stop hugging me?" She nodded and let go, standing. I stood up and stretched. "God! My muscles are so friggin' stiff from standing all day!"

'Sure, I've gotten out of tough spots before, but what Avion just pulled off was something I've never seen!' Miranda thought looking at me. I remembered something.

"Ah! Mom! I forgot all about her!" I exclaimed face-palming. I turned around and went to run over to her but stopped seeing who was with her. The King of Games himself. Yugi Mouto.

'I spent this entire duel trying to prove that Aster and I were the chosen ones.' She continued thinking and smiled. 'But If anyone can defy destiny it's Jaden and Avion!' I gulped as they walked over. My instinct kicked in and I ran over and hid behind Jaden.

"Uh, Via?" He asked looking behind his shoulder. "What're you hiding from?" Did I forget to mention I was a head shorter than Jaden? Shorter than him and taller than Syrus. I feel special. He looked up and noticed The King and Queen of games walking over. He blinked before smiling.

"Hey! You guys are Yugi and Arelia Mouto!" He exclaimed. Miranda ran over to Aster and hugged him. "Can I have your autographs? And-Via there's nothing be scared of!" He pulled me out from behind him and I let out a yelp.

"Jaden! Who's side are you on!?" But I didn't here his answer as I was forced to look into a pair of Dark Brown eyes. I was engulfed in a hug.

"It's really you! Yugi we found her! She's alive!"

"Arelia, I think your suffocating her." Yugi told her. She let go and stared at me several moments.

"Right...sorry. Just happy." She apologized and looked at Serena. Jaden said something but I didn't hear until-

"You are correct Jaden."

"I am?" He asked Serena confused.

"All four of you passed the test. Well done, now I desperately need your help." WE gasped. "But not for me. For my brother. You see the outcome of the duels is indisputable children. He needs all four of you." SHe explained. "Promise me that when I set you free you'll save Sartorius."

"Save him from what?" I asked confused.

"From his mind." She answered. (That makes him sound mental!) "It's not his fault! My brother is under control of an evil force." Yugi and Arelia was listening carefully. Arelia and I sighed.

**"Of course it's an evil force."** We muttered. **"When is it not?"**

"Sure he was never perfect, but when he told me about the Society of Light, I knew something had to be wrong!" She continued.

"What happened?" Jaden asked. Serena looked up.

"One day, a visitor came. Sartorius was a Fortune Teller so visitors came all the time! But this one was different, and he changed everything. After my brother predicted his future, the visitor gave him a card, as payment for his services. I sensed a change in Sartorius immediately. This was no ordinary card, I begged him to dispose of it! But he wouldn't listen! I was too late! My brothers soul was split in two! And the Sartorius I knew, was gone! The card was a hero monster, much like your own." Aster and Miranda gasped. "It was extremely rare. Perhaps even a one of a kind. Now it feeds his Dark side while imprisoning his gentle side.

"That's not good." Jaden said. "But how can we help?"

"We have to get that card!" Aster exclaimed. "You said it was a hero monster! But what else can you tell us about it!?"

"What's the name of it!?" Miranda asked urgently. "And where can we find this card?"

"Alas, I wish I had the answers but I told you all I know." She said. "Shortly after it arrived, it disappeared."

"It what!?"

The place began to shake and Jaden gasped.

"We're out of time!" Serena declared. "This worlds programmed to self-destruct! You must leave here at once!"

"How much I hate Virtual Worlds!" Arelia shouted.

"How do we get out?" Yugi asked her. She pointed at a blue light. (Think of the save point from KH2)

"Over there!"

"Well!? What are we waiting for!?" Syrus asked/Shouted.

"Come on!" I told Serena. "Get up!"

"Syrus! Hassleberry! Isabella! Hurry!" Jaden shouted. "You two go to!" He told Arelia and Yugi. They hesitated but Hasslebrry forced them to move.

"Sir yes sir! Follow me Truesdale, Yuki, Mouto's!"

"Let's go guys!" Syrus shouted once they were at the exit light.

"Forward march soldiers!" Hassleberry yelled.

"Hang on!" I yelled back at them. "We're coming!"

"You four go ahead, I'm staying." Serena said standing up.

**"What!?"**

"It's meant to be." She said. "It's where I'm meant to be Jaden. Avion."

"No one belongs here!" Jaden told her.

"This has been my plan all along." Serena continued. "This program will release me into CyberSpace. From there I will be able to watch over my brother." She began to glow. Aster and Miranda gasped.

"That's nuts!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Don't you mean insane!" I yelled.

"Leave while you can, but please, promise me this. That when you return home, you will save Sartorius! The fate of the universe rest with you both! I know you won't let us down."

"Yeah but what are we supposed to do!?"

"I wish I had the answer, but I'm afraid you four are on your own." She sank into the floor. "Remember, you are the chosen duelists. So trust your instincts. Destiny...is in your hands now."

"No!"

"Serena wait!"

"Aster, Miranda, Jaden, Avion! You must leave at once!" The four of us looked at each other.

"What should we do!?" Jaden asked. Aster grabbed his sisters hand and ran toward the exit.

"Let's go!" I hesitated and stayed back with Jaden.

"Serena!" HE shouted. "We're going to do everything we can to save him! I promise!"

"Now let's go!" I yelled as the place continued to shake and grabbed his hand, running to the exit. I ignored the shock of electricity that went through my body when my hand connected with his.

"Hop to it!" Hassleberry shouted as we ran. Aster and Miranda went in first, Syrus and Hassleberry kinda fell into the exit and We ran into it. Vanishing.

I opened my eyes only to have a helmet removed. I blinked.

"Huh?" And sat up to find I was in a machine of some sort. I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Is everyone alright?" I heard Jaden ask from beside me.

"Looks like everything's in tact!" Hassleberry answered.

"Can we go now?" Syrus asked.

Time skip. We walked out of the building.

Grandap and Bastion looked at us, Grandpa standing up.

"Hey have you seen seven kids about your size?" He asked. Bastion stood.

"Actually that's them."

"What's up?" Syrus asked and Hassleberry knelt down. "You guys are still here?" Bastion scoffed.

"Well of course! We've been worried sick about you!"

"I won't lie," Hassleberry said as he looked to see t-Bone, J-Dawg, Thunder and Frost exit the building, "We were worried about us too." Yugi and Arelia walked out next.

"Time to save the universe." Jaden said. "I hope." I looked at them.

"Any idea on how to save a guy that's possessed by an evil card?" Jaden shrugged, Miranda shook her head and Aster said,

"I haven't the slightest clue. But I'm not worried, I always come through in the end." Grandpa tied his bandana back on his head.

"Alright! Do we go in that virtual world again or not!?" Bastion looked at him.

"Tell me your kidding?"

"I don't want pudding. That stuff reeks havoc on my gallbladder."

"Grandpa, I'm sorry we dragged you into this whole mess." JAden apologized. I nodded apologizing as well.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Hassleberry stood up and Yugi and Arelia walked over. "It's true. Before you came into my life the most exiting thing I did was brush my false teeth! Oh...I'm gonna miss you kids...and when were you two gonna tell me you had a third child!?" He demanded Yugi and Arelia who sweatdropped and chuckled nervously.

**6, 370 words...new record! This is the last episode of them being in domino city so if you want the entire season to tell me in your reviews or pm me! THis took hours! The duel was annoying to write...**


	5. Killer Doll!

We arrived back at Duel Academy a few hours after we left.

"Home sweet home!" Jaden exclaimed. "I don't know about you, but I'm psyched to be back!"

I stood up and stretched, yawning. "Man! It feels great to be back!"

"Well, considering my favorite part of the trip was being kidnapped and turned into a car...I'm gonna have to agree with you guys." Syrus said smiling. Isabella laughed and slung an arm around my shoulder.

"That's the spirit guys!"

"Try carrying a 90 year-old man on your back." Bastion said.

"Oh yeah?" Hassleberry asked. "Well that beats lugging around pounds of Dinosaur flesh."

I smiled and blinked when Winged Kuriboh appeared.

"What's wrong Kuriboh?" Jaden asked his duel spirit.

"Kuri!"

**"There's a stranger in our dorm!" We shouted.**

WE all took of to the Red Dorm.

Time skip.

I stared in astonishment at the dorm room. It was so clean you could literally see sparkles everywhere.

"What happened to our dorm!" Jaden exclaimed.

"I don't know!" I replied horror-struck. "It's...clean!"

"What's that smell!" Jaden asked.

"I think its blueberry." Syrus answered. Hassleberry blinked and Isabella just walked away...to the direction of the Obelisk blue girl dorms. WE walked out and stared at the dorm.

"Well what do ya know? Someone spruced the place up!"

"So this is what clean looks like?" Jaden wondered and crossed his arms as we stared at the clean dorm. I hid behind Jaden. "You know, I'm not so sure I like it. And I think Via agrees with me." He said looking over his shoulder.

"I miss the dirt." Syrus said.

"And the stench." Hassleberry agreed.

"I miss the messy dorm room!" I cried.

"Welcome home everybody!" A girly voice greeted and giggled. I blinked and the four of us looked up to see a girl with pale skin, black long curly hair, blue eyes, wearing a black maid outfit.

"And you are-?" Jaden asked looking at her.

"Cute!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Howdy ma'am!" Hassleberry greeted. I blinked and stood on my tiptoes to look over Jaden's shoulder.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly. Jaden blinked.

"Stop being so shy Via!" He told me. "It doesn't look like she's gonna hurt anybody."

I nodded. "Who are you?" I asked, louder this time.

"Your all so sweet!" The girl said smiling. "I'm Alice! And I think her shyness is cute." I'm straight and all, but I was never called 'cute' in my life so a faint blush spread on my cheeks. I ducked behind Jaden who frowned when he saw my blush. And was about to say something when Hassleberry picked Jaden up and moved him out of the way, and stood up straight blushing.

"Pleasure to meet ya!" He said. "Sargent Hassleberry reportin' for duty!"

I ran over by Jaden, feeling a bit intimidated by Hassleberry.

"And these three here are my subordinates!"

"Yeah, in your dreams!" Syrus retorted.

"Isn't that cute!" Jaden said smiling causing me to chuckle. "He's in love!"

"Cool! I never meet a real Sargent before." Alice said. We laughed but Syrus frowned jealous.

Later in the dorm cafeteria.

I sat on the right of Jaden, across from Syrus who was next to Hassleberry. Alice laid a cup of tea in front of each of us.

"So is there any reason why your serving us a cup of tea?" Jaden asked confused.

"Tea's great! Who doesn't love tea!" Hassleberry exclaimed making Alice giggle.

"Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Jaden wondered and I nodded.

"I'm a student. I uh, just transferred in."

"No kidding!" I exclaimed.

"Yup! I knew you were back today, so I figured why not try to make a good first impression?"

"Well, it worked! So welcome to duel Academy Alice!" Jaden welcomed. I felt a stinging in my chest but ignored, and took a sip of the tea.

"What do you mean by transferred?" Syrus asked. "The only way in is to pass the-" Hassleberyy cut him off.

"Quit bugging her! The only important thing is that she's here! And my lonely days are over!" He exclaimed causing Syrus to spill his tea. Alice smiled. The three of us sweatdropped.

Later.

"Glad you could make it Bastion. What's up?' I asked.

"You called me over." He replied. "You tell me."

"A new student showed up today." Jaden told him.

"Your telling me that Avion called me here just for that?"

"THere's more!" Syrus said.

"Yeah she cooks!"

"What?" Bastion asked frowning.

IN the cafeteria.

Food of all fancy and yummy types were laid out on the tables.

"Your telling me she made this all for you!?" Bastion exclaimed. "Why!?"

"I guess she's just nice." Jaden replied.

"Yeah." Syrus agreed. I nodded. "Well she's nicer to some than others."

"Open wide!" Alice said and placed a spoon full of pudding in Hassleberry's mouth. "What do ya think?"

"Your my soulmate!" He told her happily.

"Eh..." Bastion wasn't sure what to say.

"I know right! He's got it bad!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Wish I met her first." Bastion said quickly. Jaden and I blinked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing! I said let's eat!"

"Oopsy! Someone's a little messy!" Alice said smiling, wiping Hassleberry's mouth off with a napkin.

I couldn't help but let out a aww, cause the scene was quite adorable.

Jaden blinked and looked at me. I looked back at him and shrugged.

"What? I thought it was kinda sweet." He shook his head and chuckled.

"Will you marry me?" Hassleberry asked the girl. She blinked and turned towards us smiling. Bastion gasped.

"Something wrong Bastion?" Jaden wondered.

"Not really, but I fell I've seen her somewhere before." He told him. Syrus ate cherries in the background.

"That line never works Bastion. Don't even try." He said boredly. I yawned. But stared at Bastion curiously. I had this strange feeling that he was telling the truth...

Later.

I woke up at the sound of Jaden's voice.

"-it's the middle of the night." He complained practically hanging off teh bed.

"Kuri!" I gasped and sat up straight.

"Who's in trouble!?" I demanded, fully awake. Jaden nearly fell of the bed, turning on the light. We quickly got dressed and ran out the dorm, and into the forest.

"Hassleberry!" Jaden called.

"You out there Sargent!?" I yelled as we ran. We slowed down to a walk. I looked at Winged Kuriboh. "Are you absolutely positive you saw him here?"

"Kuri!" (Yes) We stopped walking when we saw who was up against a tree.

"Bastion!" Jaden exclaimed.

"are you all right!?" I asked running over with Jaden. Jaden tried to shake him awake.

"Wake up man! Bastion!? Say something!"

Bastion slowly opened his eyes and looked at us. "Where am I?"

"Sleeping in the middle of the woods." I told him. "What we wanna know is...why?" Bastion placed a hand on his head and Jaden removed his hands from his shoulders.

"I want to know too." He said. "Remember when I told you I recognized that girl from somewhere?" He asked. I nodded. "I did some research, and the rest is all a blur. Ah!" He yelped in pain.

"What happened to you?" Jaden asked him.

"I don't know." He replied honestly. "I guess I blacked out. I have no idea how I got here!"

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" A familiar girl voice asked harshly. We gasped and looked at Alice.

"It's her!" Bastion exclaimed and Jaden and I stood up.

"Okay missy, you got some explaining to do!" I told her.

"First off, what are you really doing here!?" Jaden demanded.

"To duel you of course!" She said and her eyes turned cold and cruel.

"You know you could've just asked us." He said oblivious.

'His oblivious-ness is kinda cute.' I thought and froze for a few seconds. 'Whoa whoa whoa..._cute_?' I shook my head, ready to smack myself. 'Ah, whatever.'

Bastion gasped and gasped again when Hassleberry fell down next to him from behind the tree.

"Hassleberry!" Bastion yelled shocked.

We turned back to Alice. "Who are you?" Jaden asked her.

"I'm no one." She replied smiling. "I'm just another disposable soul like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her.

"You duelists are all the same." She said. "You release darkness and despair in the world and you don't even know it!" She put a duel disk on. "So I came here to change all that! It's time to spread a little despair of my own!" Her eyes glowed purple. "I will defeat Hassleberry!"

"Hassleberry stood, still smiling and held out his Duel Disk.

"Hold on! If it's a duel you want, then throw down with me, not him!" Jaden told her before I could say something.

"Whatever. It doesn't really matter what order I destroy you in." She said. "When I'm done, you'll all be in a world of anguish."

"You know," Jaden began. "I liked you better yesterday. At least you were happy. I gotta say, today your a drag."

Alice laughed. "Your so wrong. I was never happy. My happiness was an illusion. Just like every ones is. It's just a pit of despair!'

"Isn't she just cute as a button!?" Hassleberry asked as Bastion set him up against a tree, causing me to sweatdrop.

Jaden and Alice got their Duel Disks ready.

"Game on!"

Skip the creepy duel.

[Alice: 0]

She smiled. "Thank you Jaden. You actually taught me that some duelists respect their cards. By doing so, you set my spirit free. I won't forget you, our Avion."

Hassleberry opened his eyes and blinked. "Ruby?"

Alice floated into the air and vanished in a flash of light. Hassleberry got up and ran over. "Wait!" He shouted. "Come back! Honey Bear!"

"Well, I know one thing." I said causing Jaden and Bastion to look at me confused. "I'm gonna have nightmares tonight from seeing that duel." I stretched and yawned.

"What about our future!? ALICE!"

Jaden shook his head and laughed at my comment. I frowned.

"What? I'm serious. How can you not have nightmares after seeing such a duel? Those monsters are downright creepy!"

Later.

"I'm so glad she's back." DOrothy said. "I was getting worried. Why did someone steal her and just leave her lying in the woods?" Hassleberry sighed and I patted hid back comfortingly.

"Yeah! I'll say it! I fell in love with a doll spirit!" Hassleberry yelled. Tears fell down his face. "I fell in love with a doll!" Jaden frowned.

"There, there." I told him. "It happens to everyone."


	6. Chapter 6

I woke to the feeling of movement. I groaned, tiredly.

"Whoever's humming...better stop..." I muttered tightening my grip on the blanket.

"Sorry for waking you up Via." Jaden apologized and looked at Syrus.

"Your still up?" He asked.

"I found this awesome website Jay!" Syrus told him as Jaden sat up. I sighed as the tiredness left and yawned, sitting up.

"Oh yeah?" Jaden asked. "What kind of site is it?" He got up and walked over, I sat up in the bed and glared at the two. Mainly Syrus, since he was the one who was humming.

"People then post their problems and then get advice." Syrus answered. I blinked and sat up straight, feeling that I was going to have to do something soon.

"Let me see." Jaden said and read aloud. "I have my sights set on someone who's out of my league. When we're face to face. I back down. Whattya think I should do?" Jaden widened his eyes in surprise. "That's easy!"

Syrus smiled voice filled with amusement. "You think you could help this guy?" jaden pouted.

"Of course I can, watch this." He snatched the PDA thing out of Syrus's hand and typed, saying out loud. "Trust in yourself and you'll win any match!"

"He doesn't want dueling advice!" Syrus exclaimed.

"What!?" Jaden exclaimed confused.

"It's a site that help guys with romance!" Syrus said and took the PDA away from him. Jaden gasped and backed away. I sighed got up, and grabbed the PDA from Syrus.

"Ignore him. Even if they're out of your league, just have faith, and you can win anyone's heart! " I clicked the send button.

"It's not dueling! It's romance!" Syrus exclaimed snatching the PDA away from me.

"I didn't send anything that had to do with dueling..." I denied. I yawned and walked back over ot the bed. "I don't know about you two...but I'm tired. G'Night"

Netx morning.

"Hut 2, 3 , 4!" Hassleberry chanted, as the four of us ran. "C'mon lady and gents! Work those skinny legs of yours!" Jaden and I laughed.

"You know, Jay, Avion!" Syrus began as he lagged behind. "Life was a lot more fun _before_ you guys started rooming with a drill Sargent!"

It wasn't long before Jaden was in the lead and I was trying to catch up to him.

"Slow down Jay!"

"Faster you maggots!" Hassleberry ordered. Jaden slowed down to a walk and then just stopped at once, catching something.

"Hey look!" He exclaimed. "Somebody lost a duel monsters card." It was a level 1 monster with 0 attack points. The background was blue with a number 30 on it.

"What's quiz panel?" Hassleberry asked. I stood on my tiptoes and looked over Jay's shoulder to try and read the description. Jaden saw this and read aloud,

"It says name three special ways to win a duel." I blinked at the easy question.

"Exodia."

"Forbidden Board." Syrus said holding up two fingers.

"And uh..." Jaden tried to remember what the last one was. "It's on the tip of my tongue!" We heard laughter and looked up at the tree above us.

"Who's up there?" Jaden asked.

"Someone who knows more than you do." The voice answered and I stepped back and my hand latched onto Jaden's sleeve, when a boy with black hair, glasses and grey eyes, wearing a White Dorm (AKA Society of Light) blazer jumped out of the tree and in front of us. He smirked. "The cards Final Count Down." Jaden pointed a finger a him, smiling.

"Hey! Your right!"

"I knew that!" Syrus yelled. "Show off."

"What're ya climbing trees for!?" Hassleberry demanded.

The boy stepped back. "Well I was...look it's Yugi!" He shouted and looked behind us to whee he was pointing. "Made you look," He said, snatched the card out of Jaden's hand and ran off.

"Hey!"

"That was weird."

"10-4." Hassleberry agreed.

"What're you doing down there!?" A familiar snottish, slutty voice demanded. And let out screams of shock when we were all doused with cold water.

"My head!" Jaden exclaimed when a bucket landed on his head. Alexis lifted teh bucket, glaring.

"Jaden! What's the deal!?" She demanded. "Spying on me!? That's so immature even for you!" I glared.

"Now who on earth would want to spy on a rich snobby brat like you?" I asked her as I rubbed my arms from the cold water. She glared.

"Correction, the correct term I believe would be who would want to spy on you you freaky demon girl!" I glared. "Jaden you are so busted!" She yelled as she grabbed his wrist and began to lead him away, more than likely going to rape him and I was NOT going to let that happen. Jaden dug his heels into the ground and took a step back, trying to get her to let go of his wrist.

"Spy on you?" He exclaimed mortified. "Now why on earth would anyone want to do that!?"

"Gee, thanks a lot!" She retorted. "I'm sure plenty of people would want to spy on me!"

"Jaden doesn't! Or can't you see that!?" I demanded trying to release her grip on Jaden's collar.

"Alexis!" A voice shouted and we turned to see the guy from earlier, stand up from inside a bush. "I'm here for you! Unhand her!"

I blinked as did Jaden. **"Unhand her? She's got me/him."**

"Never fear! Bob is here!" He shouted running this way, knocking Jaden and I away from Alexis. "I'll protect you."

Jaden pointed at himself. "No offense bro, but I need protection." I stood in front of Jaden before he even started his sentence, and glared daggers at Alexis the entire time. "Or maybe not..."

"What you need is a lesson in chivalry! And I'm your teacher! Class is in session!"

"Is this guy lookin' for a duel?" Syrus wondered.

"Either that or a date." Hassleberry said.

"Well isn't that cute!" Alexis spat. "Two dorks fighting over little old me! And one of them needs to be protected by a girl! So what's your name?" The guy immediately turned around and began stuttering.

"My-My name? It's uh-uh...Bob Banter." He told her.

"So your the loser who's been sending me all those love letters!"

"They were actually sonnets..."" He mumbled backing away. Alexis unexpectedly pushed me to the ground and held Jaden up by the collar, bringing his face dangerously close with hers.

"Alright, it looks like lame and lamer are gonna duel!"

"We are?" Jaden asked, fear seeping in his voice. "Remind me why!?"

"Cause if it you don't!" She brought his face closer to hers and I glared through the whole thing, a foreign feeling bubbling up in my stomach. "I'll report you fro spying on me and you'll be expelled." She smiled sweetly. "So tell me JAy, is that a good enough reason for ya?"

"Yeah, I guess that'll work. Now can you please back up a little? Your too close for comfort."

At an arena sometime later.

"Lock and load!" Hassleberry shouted.

"Don't lose Jay!" I cheered.

"Avion!" Syrus exclaimed. I looked at him confused.

"What? That's pro advice!" (I do not own ShadyVox or the world would be in chaos and ruin) Syrus shook his head.

"You can do it Jaden!"

"Thanks Via! I uh...didn't really plan too." Jaden shouted back at me and place dhis deck in the DUel DIsk.

"If you don't mind, I'll go! And I'll summon this guy!" He held up Sparkman.

Skip cause I'm not really in the mood to wright a duel. :(

Bob: 0

I grinned a cheered loudly. After I was done I hopped down the bleachers towards Jaden and Bob.

"-trust in yourself, you'll win any match!"

"Is that your supposed 'romance advice' again?" I asked him once I made my way over. "Or are you giving dueling advice?" He laughed and placed a hand behind his head. I rolled my eyes.

"Ignore him. Just have faith and you can win-" I was cut off.

"It was you!" Bob exclaimed and Jaden and I gained panicked looks. "Your the advice people! Your the ones who sent me those messages." He stood up and we backed up. "Your the ones who gave me the courage to follow my heart! I'll do anythi-Ah!" We barely dodged his hug.

"hey uh Bob." Jaden said. "I don't know anything about love."

"I might but hey! Who cares!? Not like anybody loves me so...who cares!? And I don't love anybody!"

"Sure you do! Teach me!" He got up and that was when we started running.

"No way! I'm a duelist not a lover!"

"And I suck at teaching people stuff!"

"Wait! I just need a few pointers! Show me the way Love Doctors!"

"No!" I screamed. Syrus and Hassleberry sighed.


	7. Bastion beccomes a member Joy

Hassleberry, Syrus, Jaden and I were currently fishing. Or at least trying to.

"Can't we just eat in the cafeteria like everyone else?" Syrus asked.

"I told ya we're gonna catch lunch!" Hassleberry told him and I sighed. "I'm sick of eatin' that slop they call grub! Where I'm from we work for our meals! We don't wait to be served!" He said that directly to Miranda and Aster who were eating steak on a boat.

"Well around these parts, if you want a good meal, you need a personal chef." Syrus said.

"We're just fishin' in the wrong place!" Jaden said standing up and slinging the rod towards Aster's steak.

With Aster and Miranda.

They were just minding their own business eating steak when a hook suddenly latched itself onto a piece of steak. Miranda stared and Aster blinked.

Back with Jaden and Avion.

"I got a bite!" Jaden exclaimed and I smiled.

"Way to go Jay!"

"It's chow time!" Syrus said.

"Where's my steak knife!?"

Jaden went to pull the steak but something cut the line and we all fell back. We got up and looked at BAstion.

"Hey. Feel like going diving for steak?" Syrus asked.

"No thank you!"

"What's wrong Bastion?" Jaden asked him.

"Am I...a good duelist or not?"

"Good?" Jaden asked. "Your great! Right SY? Via? Like when he beat umm..."

"Go on?" I looked at Jaden uncertainly.

"Well that Amazon girl?" Syrus asked and I blinked.

"When was that?" I asked. Jaden answered.

"When you were in that coma." I frowned and looked at the ground depressed.

"Of course...just being useless and lying there...not surprising really." I muttered.

"She won..." Bastion replied sadly.

"Your not useless Via! And Bastion, what's really wrong?" Jaden asked and I looked up. "You haven't been acting like yourself for weeks now."

"It's just...it's that new dorm Jaden. If there going after the best, then why are they ignoring me!?"

"What!?" Hassleberry asked shocked. I blinked at Jaden's now turned around form.

"Alright, I'll admit it...I wish the Society of Light wanted me!" Jaden stood up holding up his fishing rod.

"Why would you wish that!?" He asked. "You don't want to be some mindless zombie!?" He threw the rod into the water, rather far away.

"Good point Jay!" Syrus told him and I nodded. "We don't need those freaks!"

"Yeah! Besides have you seen their sorry white outfits?" Hassleberry asked.

"Yeah! They'd look terrible on us!" I agreed. They looked at me strangely. "What?" They stared and I crossed my arms. "I am a girl you know."

"Anyway, you wouldn't get a speck of Barbeque of of there!"

Bastion sighed. "I guess your right." Turned around and walked away.

IN the Slifer Dorm.

"Why does Bastion want to be a Society of Light member?" I wondered as I stepped out of the bathroom in my Pj's. Jaden shrugged.

"I don't know." He said from his spot on the bed. Hassleberry sat up and looked at us.

"Best you two get some rest. I have a feeling that tomorrows going to be a long day." And dozed off once he laid back down. I shrugged and walked over to the bunk where Jaden and I always slept. (No not in that way you perverts. When they enrolled there were three beds and 4 people. Chumley would crush Avion and Avion would've squashed Syrus so she just slept with Jaden. There's your explanation.) He moved out of teh way so I could get on and I got into my usual position by the wall.

The lights turned off and Jaden lied down.

Next day.

"Catch anything yet?" Syrus asked. "Besides that old shoe?"

"I don't know bout' you boys and girl. But your lookin' like a green eyes shrimp!" Syrus screamed.

"Not funny Hassleberry!" I looked at the crab Jaden was putting in and out of the water.

It broke and Jaden leaned back onto the rock exasperated. "I give up! I'm sick of this! I'd rather be doing homework!" I gasped.

"Oh my god!" I shouted shocked. "I know you and you'd never want to do homework!" I exclaimed and pointed at Jaden who blinked at me. "Who are you and what did you do to my best friend!?" Syrus held up a finger.

"Let's take a break and help out Bastion!" HE suggested. "Course...I haven't seen him all day! And he was acting strange yesterday."

"Think he's alright?" Hassleberry asked.

"Speaking of not seeing anyone what ever happened to Yusei or Reyna?" I asked remembering the black haired yellow streaked boy and the two-toned black and brown haired girl.

"I...don't know." Jaden answered confused. Syrus crossed his arms.

"Who knows. I just hope that Bastion's okay."

"Well, what are we waitin' for?" Hassleberry asked. "Let's go!" Jaden gasped and stood up.

"We caught something!" I gasped and quickly grabbed the fishing pole and began to reel the fish in.

"Finally!"

"Bastion can wait." Jaden said smiling.

"Yeah!" Hassleberry exclaimed. "We got bigger fish to fry! Literally!"

LAter.

"It looks gross, but I don't care!" Jaden said.

"Me either!" Syrus agreed."I'm starving!" I looked at him.

"You don't know the meaning of starving." I told him. "Starving means being able to see your ribs, not eating for weeks-"

"Okay, I think your scaring him Via!" I blinked at Jaden.

"But it's true."

"Hold your horses!" Hassleberry ordered and we turned to him.

"WHY?"

"It's not done! It still needs some more fish guts!"

"What's cookin'?" A voice asked.

"Or better yet, why are you cooking?"

It was Aster and Miranda. "Shouldn't you be back at the Academy?" Aster asked.

"At ease! Do you honestly think we're going to fall for the biggest trick in the book?" Hassleberry asked. "You just want our grub, don't ya!?"

"I guess you haven't heard then." Miranda said quietly.

I blinked and stood up. "Haven't heard what?"

"Spill it bro." Jaden told Aster standing up.

"Your friend Bastion, paid a little visit to the Society of Light." He answered. Syrus and Hassleberry stood.

"He what!?"

"Boys gone A-wall!"

We took off to the White Dorm immediately.

"Don't worry Bastion!" Jaden shouted as we ran. "We're on our way!"

**_"Bastion's dueling!" Jaden and I exclaimed._**_ MIranda nodded._

_"That's right. He said something about wanting to prove himself." She took a deep breath. "To Sartorius." We gasped._

_"WHAT!?"_

_"Whattya mean he won't win?" Jaden asked. "How do ya know?"_

_"We're not saying your friend doesn't have the skills to win." Aster defended. "What we're saying, Jaden, Avion, is that he doesn't want to win!"_

_"That doesn't sound like Bastion." Syrus observed._

_"Then you don't know your friend very well." Aster said. Miranda slapped him lightly on the shoulder._

_"Stop being rude!" She scolded. "What he is saying is that Bastion wants his skills to be noticed and now they finally can. If he joins the white dorm."_

End flashback.

We made it to the arena after a few more minutes of running.

"Bastion!" Jaden shouted.

"No!" I yelled once we stopped running to see a rocket launch itself at Bastion. It destroyed his monster reducing his lifepoints to 1000 and causing him to fly.

"Badda boom badda bing baby!" CHazz exclaimed. "And there's plenty more of where that came from Bastion! Cause my bugs special ability activates! And you lose a thousand more points!"

Bastion: 0.

Bastion fell to teh ground and we ran over.

"Oh man." Jaden muttered. Bastion sat up and CHazz walked away.

"Bstion lost!?" Syrus exclaimed. "But he has two trap cards left!"

"So why didn't he use em'!?" Hassleberry asked.

"It's just like we said." ASter began as he and his sister entered. "Sartorius rarely duels against his opponents! That's why the guy never loses!"

"Instead," Miranda continued. "forces his enemies to duel themselves! We looked back at Bastion and watched as a white coat fell onto his shoulders...literally.

"Bastion! Bastion!" The white dorm began to cheer and Bastion looked down at us, glaring slightly. I frowned worriedly.

"Bastion?" Jaden asked.


	8. Princes, Satellites, Zero turns? Jay?

**Oh yeah, basically, this is about Avion's growing crush on Jaden. A crush that eventually turns to love...that stuff.**

It's been a few days after Bastion became part of the White Dorm. And Chancellor Sheppard came back today and called us all to the observatory for some reason. Don't know hwy though. All the students were murmuring and whispering.

"First of all it's good to be back." He began when he walked to teh middle of the platform. "Judging by your clothes, we got a popular new White Dorm on campus." His eyes went to Crowler and Bonaparte who panicked.

**"We're sorry." **They said.

"And despite these changes, I'm still in charge! And I have a special gift to offer all of you." I blinked confused and surprised. Jaden just smiled.

"A gift?" He asked and looked at Syrus and I. Which wasn't that hard since I was in-between the two of them. "Man it's good to have Sheppard back!"

"Sure is Jay!" Syrus replied. "He's the best!" I nodded in agreement.

"True, very true!"

"Well, anyone's better than Crowler, right?" Hassleberry asked. WE turned our attention back to them when Bonaparte shouted,

"Let the poor man speak!"

"Why thank you Little Man." I chuckled at that. "And now-!" A giant picture of a globe with the letters GX in gold on it appeared on a screen. "-I give you, the GX Dueling Tournament! A competition for the next generation of master duelists! It's like nothing you ever experienced before! And it starts right now! Two duelists around the globe will converge here! All professionals and students are welcome! And the dusk settles and only one duelist remains...he will be known as the world greatest!"

I smiled in excitement.

"That's me! I'll beat all the pros!"

"You'll have to get through me first Jay! This is going to be epic!" I exclaimed. He laughed.

"Don't go easy on me Via!"

"Never planned on it!"

"The entire island," Sheppard continued, "-is your field. To start, you'll each get a GX medallion!" He held up a medal that looked like the image on the screen. Only the letters where silver. "The rules are simple. You must accept the first duel you're challenged to. And you must participate in one duel each day."

Jaden looked above Syrus's head where there was a thought bubble of us beating him in a duel. I blinked at the thought bubble above Hassleberry's head that had an image of Jaden and I beating him in a duel. Hassleberry scooted away from us and I blinekd at him. Syrus did the same. Jaden looked at him.

"If you win, you get all of your opponents medals. The final winner will be easy to spot. They'll have all the medallions! During all of my travels I met many talented duelists. They have all been invited! Because I truly believe you are as good as they are. Now get out there and make your Chancellor proud, will ya!"

Jaden stood up adn placed a foot on the desk. "Alright! What are we waitin' for!?"

I stood up as well, having the same amount of excitement as Jaden. "Yeah! I gotta tournament to win!"

"DOn't forget last year!" Syrus told us. "The grand prize was a kiss!" Our faces turned sour at the memory.

"That's right~" A voice said and we looked to see Dorothy, hands on her face and wink at Jaden. Jaden groaned and looked a bit green. "Hi."

"Ugh...think I'll pass!"

"Yeah...same here." I shivered.

x.x

"I hate tournaments." Syrus began. "How am I supposed to do this!?" His voice was filled with panic.

"well my plan is to let someone else gather up all the medallions." Aster began. Miranda rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Hey!" Syrus exclaimed. "That's a good idea! Then you can beat them and take all their medals right?"

"That's the idea." Miranda said.

"Give me a break son!" Hassleberry exclaimed. "That idea is just downright wimpy!"

"Alright guys!" Jaden said pumped up. "Who wants to get there game on!?" Hasleberry crossed his arms and Syrus looked at him with narrowed eyes. Aster stood up (He was leanign on a pillar) and walked away.

"Think I'll check out the competition." Miranda got up and followed him.

"Later guys!"

"Well, looks like it's down to the four of us." Jaden said, I nodded. "So who's game?"

"Hmph! NO way I'm dueling you or Lieutenant first! I'm looking for more...well,someone I know I can easily defeat." His gaze went to Syrus who panicked. He backed up. hands in the air.

"And who would that be?" It wasn't a second later we were surrounded by duelists who were all looking at Syrus. I looked at Jaden who just shrugged. "Just great." He muttered. Hassleberry got up in his face.

"Truesdale! What do ya say?"

"That's easy." He said. "HELP!" He ran for his life. Everyone chased after him leaving just me and Jaden. WE looked at each other.

"Duel?" He asked. I smirked.

"Nah...I'm gonna challenge you last. Cause I know for a fact that you'd have a lot of medals." I told him, causing him to pout. 'His pout is so cute...what? Oh god! I am not falling for my best friend!'

"Fine..." He mumbled but didn't let that dampen his spirits. "The greatest duelists in teh world are coming here! So that means only only one thing! We got to get our game on!"

x.x

Jaden and I were fishing, having not been challenged ot a duel and anyone we challenged ran like there life depended on it. Jaden yawned and I blinked.

"Via, where do you think all these professional duelists that Sheppard promised are at?" He asked, bored. "Shouldn't they be here by now?"

I shrugged. "Don't know Jay. Though they better hurry up, cause I want a duel."

"Jaden! Avion!" Syrus yelled running towards us.

"Sarge! Lieutenant!" Hassleberry shouted.

**"We won!"**

Jaden smiled. "Sweet! I knew you would!"

"Great job guys."

"You should've seen me back there!" Syrus said excitedly. He held up his medal. "And look! Maybe now I'll get a little respect!:

"Nothin' like the spoils of battle!" Hassleberry said and held up his.

"That's awesome." I told them and smiled awkwardly. "We do too..."

"Oh who are we trying to fool?" Jaden asked and rested his head on my shoulder. I blushed when he did that and bit my lip to stop myself from smiling. His hair was tickling my shoulder, but it was soft. "We still haven't dueled!" He complained. "And Via won't duel me till after I get a medal or two!"

I swallowed and explained, "We were waiting for the pros to show...but we had no luck."

"I knew it was too good to be true!" Jaden exclaimed. It was at that moment there was a noise similar to a helicopter. Jaden removed his head from my shoulder and we all looked up to see an airplane land on a building.

"I think you spoke too soon!" Hassleberry exclaimed, pocketing his medal.

x,x

We walked off the elevator platform and onto the building.

"A private helicraft!?" Hassleberry exclaimed as we walked. "Looks like someone knows how to travel in style." We stopped when Syrus said,

"Hey!" He pointed at something. "Do you see that?" We looked to see a snake emblem on the plane. "It's the royal crest of the Myzgarth (Miz-Garth) Kingdom!"

"Royal crest?" Jaden asked.

"Miss what?" I questioned.

"Myzgarth." Syrus corrected and turned ot Jaden. "It's all over the news." We stared blankly at him. "Don't you guys read the...newspaper?"

"You're kidding right?" Jaden asked him, raising a brow. I blinked at Syrus.

"Well basically, there's a kingdom that launched a satellite into space! But there's a problem. No one knows what hte satellite does or why it was sent up. But, the article did mention that the Prince is a duelist."

"Prince? Of what?" I asked, curious. Don't question me! I am a girl, despite having to share a room with guys. "How old is he?"

Jaden sent me a strange look, a foreign emotion in his chocolate brown eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said, shaking his head. I frowned.

"Never trust royalty." Hassleberry told me. Jaden, strangely, nodded.

"LIsten to Hassleberry."

"Aw! COme on guys!" I exclaimed. "This is the duel I've been waiting for! Hey!" I shouted, running towards the plane.

"Via!" Jaden yelled, running after me. The Prince saw us as he stepped out of the plane and two body guards moved in front of him. The Prince raised his free hand, the other carrying a case. saying,

"Wait, they look harmless."

"Mister Prince-" I yelled but was cut off by Jaden shouting,

"I challenge you to a due-" A hand was placed on his shoulder and I shrunk beside Jaden a little when I saw who it was. Sartorious.

"Greetings, Prince Ojin." He said. Chazz and Alexis walked up. "And welcome to duel Academy."

Jaden gasped in pain and shook like he was just electrocuted. I frowned and looked at him worriedly, timidly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Jay?" I asked and his shaking stopped a little though I could tell he was still in pain.

"I trust you haven't come here to chat with little children." Sartorious continued. I glared at him. Just what is he implying!? "So let me be your first opponent." It was Jaden's turn to glare.

"Hey! I'm dueling him!"

"That's quite enough!" Sartorious snapped calmly. (DIdn't know that was psiible) Silence. "Why don't you run along, before you anger me. Jaden blinked.

"Huh? Who, me?"

"Should you accept my challenge, I would be honored my highness." Sartorious bowed and Jaden ran up to the Prince.

"Don't listen to a word he says! Via and I were here first, Prince!"

"Who holds the destiny deck?" He asked. "Is it you?" He ask eSartorious."

"Hold on!" Jaden interrupted. "According to the rules you have to-"

"I have the deck of destiny cards you speak of." Sartorious replied.

"Hmph. Then my opponent...is you." Sartorious bowed.

"Glad to hear it."

"Hey!" Jaden exclaimed. "That's not fair! I called dibs on the Prince!" I frowned.

"I did too, before you Jay."

Small time skip.

"Wait!" A voice called. We looked up to see Bastion on the roof. "Challenge me Master!

"Oh get a life!" Alexis told him. "Sartorious doesn't want to duel against you! Get it through your thick stupid skull!"

"But-Look at all the Medallions I already won!" He protested, showing her the medallions. "Isn't he impressed?"

It was CHazz's turn. "Any loser can win a bunch of medals from some slackers."

"Yeah, but look at Sartorious! He's dueling a pro!" Alexis agreed. Bastion sighed depressed and turned aorund.

"I just want to be noticed..."

"I'm not here to win some cheap trinket." Ojin started. "So let's play for your destiny heroes.'

"As you wish." He agreed. "But what will you wager? How about that satellite I hear so much about?"

"What would he want with that thing?" I asked confused. Jaden shrugged.

"I dunno, Via."

"Whatever it is, It can't be good." Syrus said.

"No sweat! THe Prince'll whoop his tail!" Hassleberry told us.

"Sartorious can't lose." Alexis said to Chazz.

"Don't worry, he won't." He replied. "We just have to trust him."

x.x

"Not bad!" Jaden praised. "He will win!"

"Yeah, but do you really think he'll do it before Sartorious's first turn?" Syrus wondered.

"It's highly unlikely." Bastion said, walking next to us. We looked at him. "Since the Prince's turn is about to end."

"Not necessarily." Ojin said. "For I activate my Mischief of the Time Goddess!

"But Bastion said-" Bastion cut Syrus off.

"Remember. I said it was unlikely, not impossible." He crossed his arms. "And this move by the Prince just changed everything!" Jaden realized what he meant.

"Sartorious's turn was skipped!" I looked at the duel surprised.

"What!?"

"You're kidding!" Chazz exclaimed.

x.x

"He can wipe Sartorious out with one blast!" Bastion exclaimed, close to yelling. "This is unprecedented!"

"No joke! He'll win in one turn!" Jaden said.

"I can't watch." I muttered and buried my face in Jaden's jacket sleeve. "Tell me when it's over." My voice came out muffled.

"No way!" Chazz protested. "Sartorious can't lose! He promised the Prince cards he doesn't have!"

"That's right! He was bluffing!"

"Stop pointing out teh obvious!" I yelled, though my face was buried in Jaden's jacket sleeve. He didn't notice as he was to caught up in the duel.

x.x

We watched in shock as Sartorious used Ojin's own Satellite cannon to wipe out the rest of Ojin's life points. It wasn't even his turn!

**Ojjin: 0**

"He won." I said, shocked.

"In one turn." Jaden finished.

"Not quite." Bastion began. We looekd at him. "Sartorious never had a turn! So he won, in 0 turns." My mismatched eyes went wide from that information. Damn...impressive.

"Now that's impressive." Jaden said. Oh, creepy. Same thoughts. Sartorious, Alexis and Chazz walked by us and Jaden had to comment. "Nice win Sartorious!"

**"Jaden!**" Hassleberry adn Syrus scolded.

"Jay!" I exclaimed exasperated.

They ignored us and walked right over ot Ojin who was on his knees, shaking. "MY prize, please." Ojin shakily stood up.

"A bargains a bargain." He replied. "Good luck." He took teh case from the red haired girl who gasped. She pulled it away from him.

"I will not let you! The Satellite is far too dangerous! My Prince-!" She exclaimed as he yanked it away from her. "Your making a huge mistake my prince!"

"Stop! He defeated me fair and square! And I'm always a man of my word!" He walked over and handed the case to Sartorious. "Here, your prize. Within are the satellites controls." Sartorious took teh case and bowed.

"Thank you, your excellence."

"What a day! DOn't you think guys?" Jaden asked. I looked up at him as did Syrus. Hassleberry just looked down at him. "Princes, dangerous satellites, now that's a way you kick off a dueling tournament! I can't wait till tomorrow!"

**Sorry for sucky chapter. I just can't seem to spell correctly these past few days. **


	9. RRygua, stolen cards, cursing Jaden?

**Resonse to ZQuest :No she will not meet Yami. For Yami was sent to the Afterlife, along with teh Arelia from her past. As in the ancient egyptian queen Arelia. Not the present day** Arelia.

"Do Bubble blaster!" Jaden yelled and Bubbleman finished off his opponent.

**Random Guy: 0**

"Alright!" Jaden cheered, pumping a fist in the air. "Did you see me, Via!? Syrus!?

"Just like usual!" Syrus told him. I smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Still doin' awesome!"

"I got my first medal!" He exclaimed, taking the GX medal from the kid. He quickly turned to me. "Via-"

"NOt until I get a few medals first! How many times will I have to tell you that Jay?"

x.x

Jaden's POV

I was just lyin' down on one of teh benches when Syrus ran up.

"Jaden? Why are you by yourself? Where's Avion?" My eyes shot open startled and looked at him.

"Hm?" I sat up. "Oh, she's dueling the Teacher-In-Training." I replied.

"You mean Mr. Ryuga?" He asked and got a worried look on his face. "OH man... I heard rumors about that guy and they're not good..." I gained a blank look on my face.

"What kind of rumors?"

Syrus started to explain, "You know that one of the employment conditions for new teachers?" He asked. I shook my head. "Well, they have to duel 50 of the students." My eyes lit up with realization.

"So that's why Via was chosen to duel him!" Syrus nodded quickly.

"Not only that but he beat 45 five of them already!"

"45!? That's amazing!" I exclaimed and crossed my arms, gaining a confused look on my face. "But what's wrong with that? This guy sound incredible!"

"Maybe, but I heard that he takes away the students cards when he wins!"

"Now that you mention it...a lot of duelists seem to be missing there cards and are skipping out on the practical exams! But...it's just a rumor!"

"So what!? The spell and magic cards don't work uh...so I heard! Avion could be in trouble!"

I looked at him suspiciously. "Sy...did you happen to duel this guy?"

"No!" I noticed his deck was shorter than usual. I raised a brow at him. "Fine! Yes! He took my best monsters! We need to help Avion!"

I took off running. Via's in trouble!

"Jaden!" Syrus ran after me.

x.x

Avion Pov

I flinched as Mr. Ryuga used his monster to send a shock wave towards me, sending my life points to 500. 'D-Damn...why wouldn't my spell cards work? Is my Duel Disk broken? But if it was then why are my monsters and traps working? I'm so confused.'

Time skip.

I sighed, overly depressed. I blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. My Dark Magician...Hyozanru...Dark Magician Girl...Magician's training Ground...Sister of black and white...all gone. He took them.

"Via!" A familiar voice shouted and I looked up, hearing footsteps running my way. "What happened!? How'd your duel go!?"

"Jaden!" Syrus exclaimed. "Don't ask her that!"

I couldn't help it but fall onto my knees. The tears finally fell. For some odd reason, whenever Jaden is around, I can't hide my emotions. I looked at him as my tears fell to teh ground. "He...he took them Jay...he took my cards...my Magicians...Hyozanru...All of them...He stole my cards."

His eyes flashed gold for a moment and turned back to brown. "W-What did you say!?"

Jaden's Pov.

The Second I saw Via's face I was angry. Angry that I wasn;t there to stop her from dueling Ryuga. Angry that I couldn't prevent her cards from getting stolen. Angry at myself fro not doing anything. I saw her tears and I blamed myself. Why? I don't know. But he hurt my closest friend...Mr. Ryuga was going to pay.

I ran through he hallways, Syrus and Via on my tail. "The rumor you were telling me was true!" I told Syrus as we ran. "I won't let that Bastard Ryuga get off that easily! I'll definitely get both your cards back!"

"But J-Jaden!" Via used my full name to try and emphasize a point. "It's a teacher-in-training! It's hopeless! I'll never get them back!"

"I don't give a damn if he's a teacher or not! I would't care if he was teh chancellor!" I cursed, shocking Via. I always got on her for cursing, but now that I was, she didn't know what to do. "Taking persons after persons cards...as I duelist I can't let that happen! But taking yours...he just crossed the line!"

"Where ar you stomping off to?" A voice asked. We stopped running.

"Ah!"

"Excuse me?" Mr. Ryuga asked. (Imagine Xigbar with out hte eyepatch and with glasses)

"Via?" I asked. She nodded, quiet, tears threatening to spill again.

"That's him..."

"Hey you!" I called, pointing at him. "Give Via and Syrus back the cards you stole from them!"

"By 'you' are you referring to me?" Mr. Ryuga asked. He noticed my jacket and hair. "Could you be...?"

"Jaden Yuki!" I told him angrily. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Via hide behind me. That only made me angrier.

"Ah, yes. But is it appropriate for a Slifer Red to be talking to me like that?"

"Is it appropriate for you to be stealing cards from teh students that lose to you!?" I challenged, yelling now.

"Ah, well...the truth is I am a card collector of sorts." He began. "Ms. Mouto-Vadion and Mr. Truesdale over there-" Via flinched and I glared at him even more fiercely. I am very protective over Via. Those who hurt her or make her cry will pay. "-had cards that I did not and they gave them to me."

"I didn't give them to you." Syrus protested.

"You took them from me..." Via mumbled. The words this man was speaking was utter bullshit.

"Well Jaden? How many cards would you like to give to me? And maybe you could convince Ms. Mouto-Vadion to give her entire deck while you're at it.

"DON"T BE STUPID!" I yelled, raising a fist. "CARDS ARE THE SOUL OF A DUELIST! ONE CAN'T GIVE UP THERE SOUL SO EASILY!"

"I will be teacher here as of next year. However, I think it's better for you to think of me as one now. If you give me your cards now, I'll go easy on your grades when the time comes." Ryuga spread out his arms, unfazed. "Actually, I think the cards will be happier with a duelist of my caliber." His voice went cold. "Rather than left-overs like you all."

"Someone like you doesn't even deserve to be called a duelist! You're nothing but scum!" Ryuga gained a stress mark from my words and fixed his glasses.

"...A leftover from Slifer Red talking like that..." He leaned down and glared, pointing a finger at me. "Listen up brat. If I get into this school, I'm gonna have your ass expelled. When that time comes, ther aren't going to be any room for apologies."

"It hasn't even been decided yet if you're going to be a teacher next year!" I argued.

Mr. Ryuga laughed. "It's pretty much final buddy! All I've got to do is beat one more person!"

Just then a door opened and Crowler stepped out. "I thought I heard a ruckus going on outside my office. I see it was you, Slifer slackers!" We gained surprised looks to see Crowler. I knew for a fact that he was talking about Via and I.

"Crowler!" I exclaimed.

"And what might you all be doing in a place like this?" He asked and smiled. "Ah I see! The last opponent of you, Ryuga, is Jaden Yuki here!"

"My 50th opponent is Jaden eh? This is going to be tough." Ryuga muttered and Grabbed Jaden and I and pulled us to him, covering our mouths. "well, Ms. Mouto-Vadion here and I were just discussing our duel before and..." He let us go. "I've heard rumors about how Jaden and Avion here, beat you in the entrance exams!"

"I don't wish to remember such a disgraceful thing!" Crowler told him. I pointed my thumb at myself.

"I'll accept your challenge to a duel!' Crowler smiled that creepy purple smile of his that always creeped Via out.

"Very well, let us proceed to teh Duel Arena."

Ryuga placed a hand on my shoulder, causing Via to back away from me. "Well, all you can do is our best. Since your expulsion is rigth around the corner!" He laughed. I clenched my fists determined. Ryuga walked away.

"I'm definitely gonna win! There's no way I'm gonna lose to a guy like him!'

x.x

'Damn..if I can't use magic...what exactly happened to my disk?" I wondered. I gasped nad gained a sour look on my face. 'Yesterday when I played with my DUel Disk like Frisbee! Via said not too...' I ruffled my hair with my hands, aggravated. 'Why's that!?"

x.x

**Ryguga: 0**

Jaden used Trap fusion and combined two monster creating ji Earth. THen used another trap card that dealt 2000 points of damage to the opponent, knocking Ryuga's points to 0. I pumped a fist in the air.

"And that;s game! I'm gonna become the Duel King no matter what!"

Next day AVion's Pov Saturday

"Thank you for teaching me Dorthy." I thanked, quietly. She laughed and made a gesture with her hand.

"Oh! It was no problem! Your a natural!" She told me. I asked DOrthy if she could teach em how to cook and ever since I've been spending the weekends in the kitchen with her teaching me how to cook. I took off the apron and hung it on the rack with the others.

"Still...thanks." She smiled.

"You're welcome." I waved and went out the door, occasionally making my way back to teh Red Dorms.

x.x(Bad Apple by Christina Vee starts to play.)

_(Ever on and on, I continue circling. With nothing but my hate, in a carousel of agony)_

"Hey babe." A voice said. I blinked and stupidly, stopped walking. "Why don't you hang out with me for a bit?" I turned around only to see a really buff, creepy looking guy. He had green spiky hair, cold orange eyes, and a piercing on his eyebrow and lip. He wore a torn Obelisk blue jacket. I backed up. "What's the maddah?" H easked, taking a step forward.

_(Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing._

_ And suddenly I see that I can break free I'm-_

_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity-)_

I pointed to the direction of the red Dorms. "I..gotta go...b-bye" I went to take off but the guy grabbed my wrist tightly. I flinched and fought back the tears that were welling up in my eyes. Damn...memories... "H-hey! L-let me go!" I tried to yank my arm away but that only made him tighten his grip.

_(With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony-)_

"Sorry babe, but no one disrespects Crusher II! Now, you ain't leavin' till I have some fun." My eyes widened.

_(To tell em who I am, who I was-)_

"No! Leave me alone! Let go!" I screamed as tears started to fall. Jaden! Where are you!? "Please! Let go of me!"

_(Uncertainty enveloping my mind till I can't break free and-"_

"Never!" He pulled me to him and ripped away my blazer, revealing a long-sleeve black shirt that I stole from Jaden. He began to kiss my neck and I struggled even harder.

_)Maybe it's a dream, maybe nothing else is real-)_

"Let her go!" A voice demanded. Crusher II looked up and smirked,

"Says who? A Slifer Slacker like you? This is my toy, now leave and get your own!"

The newcomer growled angrily. "I said _Let her go!"_

_(But it wouldn't mean a thing, if I told you how I feel.)_

Crusher II pushed me to the _ground_ and was about ready to punch the newcomer in the face. "And I said she was my toy! Now shoo! Before I have to pound your face in! This runt is mine!" Those words rang in my head. _This runt is mine...This _runt _is mine...This _runt...RUNT!? I growled. And despite the fact that my vision was getting blurry from the tears, I stood up and glared at him.

_(So I'm tired of all teh pain, of the misery inside-)_

"What did you just call me?" I asked deadly calm. "A _Runt?_ I am no tiny pipsqueak that can only be seen with a magnifying glass...I am o _RUNT!"_ I ran at him and attempted to punch him but he grabbed my arm, twisting it so it was behind my back (Not Broken) and threw me to teh ground, again.

_(And I wish that I could live, feeling nothing but the night.)_

"Ah!" I let out a small scream and a yelp of pain.

(_You can tell me what to say, you can tell me where to go, _

_but I doubt __that I would care and my heart would never know!)_

"Via!" The newcomer exclaimed and it was then that i knew who it was. "Why you..." He growled. Wht happened next was so violent that 4Kids had to cut it out.

(_If I make another move, they'll be no more turning back,_

_Becasue everything'll change and it all will fade to black. Will tomorrow ever come, will I make it through the night,_

_will there ever be a place, for the broken in the light.)_

A fight and a children's card game.

(_Am I hurting am I sad? Should I stay or should I go?_

_ I've forgotten__how to tell, did I ever even know?)_

WHen it was over Jaden walked over to me. "Via...? He asked, confused. Oh man, don't tell me his eyes did the turning gold thing! That would explain why he didn't remember anything. "Why are you crying-and where's your blazer?" I looked up at him, tears streaming down my face.

(_Can I take another step, I've done everything I can. All the people that I see, I will never understand._

_If I find a way to change, if I step into the light,_

_Then I'll never be the same and it all will fade to white.)_

"Jaden..." I shakily stood up. "I-I...I..." I couldn't fight back any longer. I ran over to him and hugged him, burying my face into his shirt. "I was so scared!" I began to sob. He was surprised for a second but wrapped his arms around me, placing his chin on my head.

"It's alright...I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise, Via. Don't worry."

**I'm so bored right now...**


	10. Rah, rah, Ra! Stolen? No way!

"I don't get it!" Jaden exclaimed, lying against a tree. "It's day two of the Gx tournament and nobody challenged me to a duel yet!"

"Why is nobody challenging us!?"

Syrus smirked and said sarcastically, "Well, gee I wonder why. Maybe some people actually want to keep their medals."

"It's true!" Hassleberry said, looking down at us smiling. "Everyone knows that you two are the best Sarge!"

"I guess you're right." Jaden said and sighed. It was at that moment Winged Kuriboh appeared.

"Kuri!"

What'd he say Jay?" I asked. Jaden was alarmed and sat up.

"What's up?" The sky darkened.

"That's weird." Syrus said and noted, "It was sunny like 10 seconds ago." We stood up.

"What in tarnation-!?" Hassleberry was unable to finish his sentence for a bright pillar of fire appeared in the middle of the woods we were currently in.

"What is that?" Jaden wondered alarmed. I wanted to say,

'Oh nothing, just the winged dragon of Ra being summoned. Nothing to be worried about.' But no words formed. The only reasoned I recognized the monster was because of one of the Yugi posters Rhianna had on her wall.

"Oh just your average every day pillar of fire!" Syrus yelled. Jaden narrowed his eyes as the pillar grew wider. I grabbed Jaden's arm out of instinct.

"Must be a duel." Jaden concluded.

"Yeah, a but...who's dueling who!?" I asked.

"And what kinds of crazy cards are they playin'!?" Hassleberry added. We watched in silence as a golden dragon appeared from the pillar.

x.x

Jaden and I ran out of the elevator and into Sheppard's office asking,

**"Is Chumley really back?"**

A man with long silver hair that reached his shoulders wearing a red outfit and a chubby boy wearing a blue suit that slightly resembled a koala turned around. The boy held out his arms.

"Jaden! Avion!" He exclaimed. He walked towards us and gave us a bear hug saying, "Give me some love!"

"Can't...breathe..." I struggled.

"Chum..!" Jaden tried to say. The silver haired man asked,

"Who do we have here?"

"Why, these are Chumley's former roommates!" Chancellor Sheppard answered. "Mr. Jaden Yuki and Ms. Avion Mouto-Vadion!"

"Mouto-Vadion?" The man mused. "I was unaware of Yugi and Arelia having a child." But nonetheless turned towards us and held out his arms. "So this is Jaden-Boy and Little-Avion!" Chumley let us go and Pegasus took Jaden's hand. "Charmed." He then shook my hand. "Chumley over here thinks you two are the cats pajamas."

"The what?" Jaden asked.

"Uh..." I didn't really know what to say to that. Cat's pajamas? Was he feeling okay?

The man stood up straight as Sheppard said, "Jaden, Avion. Meet Maximillion Pegasus! President and Founder of Industrial Illusions!" Okay scratch my last thoughts.

"Of course! Hi! But uh...why's he here?" Jaden asked. I poked his arm saying,

"Don't be rude." Thought I did look at Chumley for an answer. He looked down and Sheppard cleared his throat.

"Yes...about that..."

x.x Time skip.

**"What!?"** We exclaimed.

"Someone stole the Winged Dragon of Ra!?"

"But that's the strongest and most famous card in all of Duel Monsters!" I exclaimed. Pegasus nodded gravely.

"Yes. And the most dangerous. The original contained the spirit of Ra."

"But I thought that card was destroyed." Jaden said. I nodded.

"Yeah, it happened it Yugi's and Marik's duel during Battle City right?"

"Yes, but we developed a copy for research purposes, with nearly identical powers!"

"So what happened to it?" Jaden asked.

"Like I said. My companies chief designer stole it from our vaults."

"That's not all!" Chumley told us. "He stole my grilled cheese to!"

"We have reason to believe that the Winged Dragon of Ra replica is here! In fact, several students have reported Ra related injuries."

I was confused. Sun burns? Or did he mean comas? But that was when our eyes widened. I looked at Jaden and he nodded.

"We saw it." He told them. "Just before.

Chacellor Sheppard turned on the speaker and said, "Attention all Gx participants, the tournament is temporarily closed, please return to your lodgings. If you're in a middle of a duel, end it in a draw.

x.x In slifer Dorm

"Chumley!" Syrus exlcaimed. "If I had known you were coming, I'd have made a grilled cheese!"

"That's okay." Chumley told him. "This isn't the time. Although if you got some bread and cheese, and maybe some butter-" Hassleberry cut him off and gestured to the kitchen.

"Just check the fridge!"

"Since we're stuck here..." Syrus began. "Wanna duel?" Jaden scratched his cheek as I chuckled nervously.

"Well see...actually-"

Chumley cut off Jaden. "You two are gonna go look for Ra, aren't you?" I nodded.

"10-4." Chumley reached into his pocket and took out two cards.

"Then you'll need these." We looked at the cards in CHumley's hand. "They're field spells and they might come handy." Hassleberry and Syrus were looking over his shoulder trying to look at the cards. We took the cards and said,

"Thanks Chum."

"You're the best CHumley."

x.x

Okay, maybe splitting up wasn't the best idea. I am completely lost right now.

"Hello~ WInged Dragon of Ra! Come out where ever you are!" I called only to sigh. Dark Magician then appeared in all his glory. He had dark purple armor with red rims, green skin, blue eyes and blonde hair. He looked down at me and I couldn't help but think that I was a midget. Give me a break! He's like 7' ft and I'm barely taller than Syrus! He uncrossed his arms and pointed his staff West. I blinked. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

He rolled his eyes._ "Jaden and the dragon are that way."_ I frowned. How could Jaden of found Ra already? He sensed my doubt and said, _"Would I lie?"_ I didn't hesitate.

"Yes." He glared. I pointed West and shouted,

"Onward!"

"But not as vicious as ze Winged Dragon of Ra!" A German (Or was it Russian?) voice say. I blinked when I saw Jaden, Pegasus, and some creepy looking dude with glasses.

"Huh, so you were telling the truth." Everyone looked at me just as Dark Magician hit me on teh head with his staff. I yelped and grabbed my throbbing head. "Yow! What was that for!" He glared.

_"For calling me a liar." _

I looked up at him glaring. "Well, what reason have you given me to trust you?"

_"I fought in duels for you!"_ I hesitated before sighing.

I crossed my arms turned away. "Fine! You win Dark Magician! But next time you won't be so lucky!"

He smirked. _"We'll see."_

Pegasus watched the little scene with interest, eye wide. Let's delve into his mind now shall we?

'Interesting. Not only Jaden-Boy can see monster spirits but Little-Avion does as well! But I suppose she got that from her mother. I wonder what she'll say when I tell I found her missing child.' He thought.

Out of his mind

I then noticed Jaden. I waved and ran over. "What's up and-" I cut myself off hearing him say,

"Everyone knows the Egyptian god cards. That's like dueling 101. Don't think you're scaring me."

I looked up at Pegasus who nodded. So he was teh thief!

"Very well." Thief said. "Let's get dis show on zee road." I frowned and got my duel disk ready.

"Oh no you don't." They looked at me. "I haven't dueled since this tournament started. So how about a three-way duel?" Jaden shrugged and Thief guy smirked evilly.

"Very well, more to destroy."

**"Game on!"**

Fronz: 4000

A&J: 4000

"Non criminals get to go first!" Jaden said and drew. "So, I play, Polymerization! Fusion time! So I'll combine my Wildheart and Necroshade to create...Elemental Hero Necro Shaman!" ATK 1900 "Next up, Necroshade's special abilities activate! Since He's in the graveyard, I can summon another Elemental Hero to teh field now! And I don't have to make a sacrifice. So I play Elemntal Hero Neos in attack mode!" ATK 2500.

"He played Neos!" Pegasus exclaimed. He then became confused. "Has that even been released?"

"I end my turn!" I smirked at these words and drew.

"Ladies next! Noncriminal of course." I looked at my hand. Perfect. "I play Polymerization, fusing my Black magician and Elemental Hero Avion to create...Elemental Hero MagicMan!" ATK 2100 "I then equip him with MAgical armor, giving him a boost of 500 points!" ATK 2600 "I think I'll throw down a few facedowns and end my turn." I put down two face downs. Sweat trickled down my forehead as my hand shook slightly.

'I can't let him summon Ra.' I thought.

"Now let the fun begin!" Thief shouted and drew. "Look at you two, you're both quivering like frightened school kids."

"Please! Nobodies quivering!" Jaden yelled. Thief chuckled and held up a card.

"You should. Because I'm about to play Ra's disciple." I blinked.

"Come again?" A guy wearing gold armor, that resembling Ra appeared on teh field. ATK 1100.

"When zis monster is successfully summoned, I can take two more disciple from my deck, and add zem to my hand." He explained. "Then I swill activate the trap card known as Trap Booster! SO I discard one card in order to Ultimate Offering. Now, by paying 500 lifepoints I can summon a monster to ze field."

Thief: 3500

"Und I choose, my Ra's disciple! Und then I use the same effect to summon a third one!"

Thief: 3000

My eyes widened when I realized what he was doing. "How could you have drawn him already!?" Jaden looked at me confused for a second before his eyes widened in realization.

"You're going to sacrifice them to summon Ra!?"

Fronz (The Thief) smirked. "That's right children." We watched as teh Ra's disciple disappeared. The sky turned dark and lightning thundered. I flinched and trembled a little. Damn, fear.

"Jaden. Avion. This is it!" Pegasus warned. Fronz threw his hands up in the air and began to chant,

"Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry!" The Symbol of Horus, the falcon headed god, appeared on my forehead as I began to chant also. **"Appear in this Shadow game and bring me victory in this fight. I call out thy name! Winged Dragon of Ra!" **Fronz was to busy being stupid to notice but Jaden and Pegasus did. They gasped at the symbol on my forehead and watched it disappear. When it was gone I blinked and stumbled, lightheaded.

I stood up straight...to see the biggest dragon in my life. Jaden looked at me, worry evident in his voice. "YOu alright Via?" I nodded slowly.

"Yeah...fine." We looked back up at the sky to see Ra descending down from it. More lightning crackled and I flinched everytime. The memories of being locked in a closet during a thunderstorm rang clear in my head. "That's...that's him!" I couldn't stop the feat showing in my voice.

"That's Ra!" Jaden exclaimed, frightened.

"The one and only!" Fronz said and laughed evilly. Ra roared, shaking the earth...somehow.

x.x

With Hassleberry and them.

Hassleberry opened the door and he, Syrus and Chumley came running out. "So you soldiers see what I see!?" He asked, looking at the back of Ra.

"It's the Winged Dragon of Ra!" It was then that Isabella, Hana and Rhianna came running towards them.

"Guys!" Isabella, Jaden's twin sister, shouted. "What's going on-and why is there a giant Winged Dragon of Ra!?"

"Man your battle stations!" Hassleberry shouted and took off.

"Hassleberry!" Syrus shouted.

"Are you crazy!? This isn't the army!" Chumley exclaimed. Hana was getting annoyed.

"Somebody tell us what's going on!"

Nobody was listening. "If you leave now you're marching into the Shadow Realm!" That caused the girls to gasp.

Hasslberry looked up at him. "I'm Jaden's and Avion's roommate now and nobody in my platoon gets abandoned!" Syrus nodded.

"He's right!" ANd went down next to Hassleberry. One thought ran through the girls heads.

_'Jaden and Avion are in a Shadow Game!?'_

"Do you guys have to run everywhere!?" Chumley asked as he and the girls took off after them.

x.x Back with the main protagonists.

"Do you know about his attack points little ones?" Fronz asked. "I take the attack points of my three Disciples and add them together."

ATK: 3300.

"I've seen this thing in textbooks..." Jaden began.

"But seeing it in person is another story!" I finished.

"You have to stop this Fronz!" Pegasus demanded, throwing his arm out. "Only the duelist chosen by the Egyptian Gods can control this creature!"

"Yah, zat's why I made zis card!" He said and held out his hand. "God of ze Sun! You swill obey me! YOu see, I have discovered the secret to taming your wild spirit!" I watched as Ra looked down at him and saw...was that pain in the dragon's eyes? "I am your master now Ra! From my hand, I play Mound of the Bound Creator!" We watched helplessly as Chains shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Ra. Around his wings, arms, legs, neck, everywhere. He roared in protest, pain, and anger.

"What is that!?" Jaden asked mortified.

"Somehow, he made a card that could control an Egyptian God!" Pegasus exclaimed.

"You can't do that!" I cried. "He's a god not a slave!"

"Oh but I can." Fronz told me. "And now ze most powerful of all ze Egyptian God Cards...is now mine. Now my servant! Strike them down with blaze cannon!" Ra shot out a blast of fire, destroying Jaden's Shaman.

J&A: 2600

"Jaden!" I exclaimed.

"And now, ze Mound the Bound Creator effects activates. If a monster of level ten destroys one of your monsters, he should take 400 more points of damage." I narrowed my eyes and Jaden grit his teeth as our life points were degraded to 2200. "Und zat's all." I saw Ra looked down at us out of the corner of my eye. We looked up at him only to see him shed a tear.

"He's crying." Jaden said. I nearly ran over there and punched Fronz in the face. I was pissed.

"What the hell have you done Fronz!?"

"You alright Jay, Vi!?" A familiar voice asked. I blinked and we turned around.

"Hold on, what are you guys doing here?" Jaden asked the 6.

"What do you think we're doing here Jaden!?" Syrus asked.

"We were providing emotional back up!" Hasslberry said crossing his arms. Isabella shook her head at us.

"Someone's gotta make sure you don't get into trouble."

Hana placed a hand on her hip and Rhianna glanced away from her nails to look at us. **"Can't let you guys face evil villains by yourselves now can we?"**

"It was all my idea!" Chumley told us. I blinked.

"Well...thanks guys!" Jaden nodded in agreement, smiling. Fronz narrowed his cold gray eyes.

We turned back to the duel. "As for you, watch this!" Jaden drew and said, "I switch Neos and MagicMan to defense mode and also summon my Card Trooper, also in defence mode!"

DEF 2000 DEF 1500 DEF 400

"That's all for now." Jaden said. I blinked and waved my hand.

"I pass." (Que awesome battle music)

"How desperate!" Fronz said and drew. "Now, I play, Nubian guard!" A very creepy mummy like monster with an orange eye climbed out of the ground. ATK 500 "And zen Ra, will attack again!" Ra let otu a burst of flame, destroying my MagicMan. "And thanks to my Mound of the Bound creator, you lose 500 lifepoints."

J&A 1800

I grit my teeth.

"Now Nubian Guard! Attack!"

"Card Troopers special ability activates!" I told him. "Whenever it's destroyed in battle, I can draw one card from my deck!" I drew. Jaden and I are basically the ultimate tag team. Kinda like Para and Dox. We use each other's Monsters and there effects. Not only that, our decks are nearly the same. Minus the fact that I mainly use Magicians instead of Heroes.

"That's all from me." Fronz said. I smirked.

"I pass." Jaden said.

"Perfect! Then I activate Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards from my deck. And from my hand I play Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" ATK 1200. "Then I activate a spell! You ever hear of Burst impact? Well, whenever I activate it with Burstinatrix on the field, it destroys all other monsters! Now hold on to your laden hosen! For each monster destroyed, you lose three hundred points!"

"What!?"

The field was erupted into flames, destroying Nubian Guard and Ra.

Fronz: 2200

"Awesome!" Syrus cheered,

"She destroyed an Egyptian God!" Hassleberry exclaimed. Fronz laughed and smirked.

"Not quite." The smoke cleared and Ra was still standing-er, flying. "Jaden, Avion, it seems you two skipped a class. You can't use spell cards on an Egyptian God!"

"I uh, knew that. I activate Player Swap! This spell, if in a tag duel, let's the players switch turns! And the player I choose is Jaden!"

"Thanks Via! I play Damage Also! With this, the damage we both take in battle is cut in half! Your move Fronz!"

"Hehe, I met Venus Schnitzils that are more talented than you two! Und now, watch how it's done!" He drew. "Thank's to Ra's special ability, I pay one thousand lifepoints to destroy every monster on your field.

Fronz: 1200

"all right Ra. Incinerate zem!" Ra went into Phoenix mode and destroyed Neos and Burstinatrix.

"Neos!" Jaden yelled.

"Burstinatrix!" I shouted.

"You see my children, whenever you play with destructive Fronz, you play with Fire!" The fire cleared way for Jaden and I because of a spell card I just played.

"You know Fronz, I just don't get you." Jaden began.

"Do you not know how _many _ students at this school dream of having your job?" I asked.

"-And you go throw it all away for one card!?" Jaden continued.

"You don't know ze whole story." Fronz said. So explain already you dingbat! "Not yet. But if you did. Zen you wouldn't be so quick to judge. Und I assure you, you wouldn't want to have my job! Let me explain.

_"PLease join me to Congratulate Chumley Huffington for designing yet another superb card!" Pegasus announced causing everyone to clap there except Fronz. Chumley scratched his head embarrassed. A guy who resembled Aster and Miranda greatly (OMG it's there Dad!) wearing glasses and had black hair instead of silver said,_

_"Looks like the new guy strikes again." He said smiling._

_In Pegasus's office._

_Fronz banged his desk on Pegasus's desk. "I've been designing cards for you for ten years! But no! I submit 1 and you choose some Grilled Cheese Spell card!?"_

_Pegasus was unfazed. He looked at Fronz. "Your designs rely too much on power alone. Times are changing Fronz. We're looking for something else now."_

Pegasus's only eye widened. "That's what this is about!?"

"Yah! This may seem insignificant to you Pegasus, but it's my life! Und I knew the only way to win you over was to give you a demonstration! Admit it! You wish you've chosen my design don't chu!?" Pegasus smiled and shook his head.

"Not quite."

"Are you out of your mind!?" He demanded. "DO you not recognize a genius when you see one!?" He growled and looked up at Ra. "alright my little toy. Let's show deze moutain heimers our true power! Activate your secret ability!"

My eyes widened. "Secret ability?"

"That can't be good." Jaden said.

x.x

We screamed as we were hit with Ra's blaze Cannon.

"Hang in there!" Chumley shouted. "Don't give up!" Fronz laughed but gasped when he saw we were still standing.

"What!? Zey're still standing!" My legs were shaking but I forced them to stay. "Impossible!"

A&J 900

Jaden was panting and I stumbled. He looked up. "My Damage Also has another special effect! If I get rid of it along with half of our life points, then our battle damage is 0!"

"You're just stalling!" Fronz accused. "You won't get away with this!"

"We'll see." Jaden drew. "Hey Chumley! I just picked your card!" All the Bystanders looked at Chumley.

"Licious!"

"Watch this! My new SkyScraper 2: New Hero City!" Buildings came out of hte ground and surrounded us. "Hey Ra! With a new field spell in play, Mound the Bound Creator has no effect!" We watched as the chains around Ra broke.

"Impossible!" Fronz shouted.

"And now I can bring out new friend! So come out Magician of Black Magic!" I shouted. A girl wearing a demented black and purple form of DMG's outfit appeared. She had black hair and red eyes, almost my twin. "thanks for the card Chum!" I looked at Jaden. He nodded, knowing my Magician's effect. Seeing how we read them before we split up to find Ra.

"I Summon Neo Spacian Glowmoss! When Glowmoss appears in battle, the top card on your deck gets flipped over! What happens next depends on the card!"

Fronz drew.

"Activating signal check!" Glowmoss did his signal thing. Fronz showed us his card. Monster Reborn. "It's a spell card! So Glowmoss can attack you directly!"

"He's only got one lifepoint left!" Rhianna exclaimed.

"Jaden and Avion are gonna win!" Hana cheered.

"I don't think so!" Fronz shouted. "I play diffusion!" Fronz defused himself from Ra, getting all his LIfepoints back. ATK 0000

Fronz: 4500 Ra fell down to teh ground. I flinched, knowing how he must feel.

"That's so not cool!" Jaden yelled.

"How could you let Ra take the fall you bastard!"

"Language Via!"

"I don't care! Of all the bad guys we've ever dueled, you're the worst! At least they took the fall!"

"No joke!" Jaden continued. "First you steal, then you injure students with a counterfeit card, and then you dis Ra?"

"Silly children. This dragon is nothing." _Ohh..._ that only pissed me off more. Fronz pointed at himself. "I am the Egyptian God!"

"Give it up!" I shouted.

"You're just some poser who couldn't take losing to the new guy!" This pissed Fronz off.

"Oh yah!? Well we'll see about that!"

I looked at Ra sadly. "Sorry about this Ra."

"But don't worry, we'll make sure you come back." Jaden finished. "Glowmoss! Attack Winged Dragon of Ra!" Glowmoss shot a spear of blue glowing stuff at Ra destroying him.

Fronz: 4200

"And next, a direct attack by both Neos and MOBM!" Neos slashed Fronz and MOBM let out a blast of black magic.

Fronz: 1700

"It's over Fronz!"

"Not yet!" He muttered.

"My turns not over yet! I activate Necro Illusion! With this card I can resurrect one of your cards that was destroyed in battle. And tehn I can summon it to our side!" Fronz's eyes widened.

"I am ruined! Nooo!"

"Serves ya right!" I shouted. "Winged Dragon of Ra! Welcome back!"

"You fools! You can't control the Egyptian God card! You don't have Mound of the Bound creator!"

"We don't need to put chains on our monsters to fight with them!" Jaden said. "I reduce our power to 1 point!"

"The rest of them go to Ra! Magician of Black Magic,-"

"Neos, Glowmoss**." **The three monsters nodded and vanished. "We sacrifice out monsters and add there attack points to Ra!" ATK 6199

**"Winged Dragon of Ra! Attack! Flame Cannon!"** We shouted. Ra let out a huge blast of fire and shot it at Fronz. Fronz screamed.

Fronz:0 A&J WINNERS!

"You did it!" Syrus cheered.

"Way to play bro! Via!"

"Hey! That's my nickname for her!" Jaden yelled at his sister. Sh smiled.

"Which is exactly why I used it!" He frowned, rolled his eyes and looked back at Fronz. Only to see him drop his three medals and fall to is knees. We looked up at Ra.

'It was an honor to meet you Ra. And promise that you will never be treated like that again.' I thought. Ra nodded and vanished.

**"Your Welcome."**

x.x

We waved to the disappearing helicopter. "Hasta La Vista Chumley!" Syrus shouted.

"Don't be a stranger!" Jaden yelled.

"We'll make sure there's grilled cheese next time you visit!" I shouted.

_"A great loss can make you humble but humility is an excellent quality in a card designer." Pegasus told Fronz and removed his hair, revealing his empty eye socket. Fronz's eye widened and Pegasus moved hsi hair back over his eye socket. "Believe me, I've been there too. And what doesn't destroy us makes us stronger." Tears fell from Fronz's eyes._

_"You mean-?" He couldn't finish. Pegasus placed his hands on Fronz's shoulders._

_"Yes. I'm looking forward to your next new card."_

_"Zank you!"_

I took out the card Chumley and Pegasus, right before he left, gave me. Magician of Black Magic and Blue-Eye White Magician Girl. She was wearing a white dress. She had long sliver hair and bright blue eyes.

'Man, can't believe I actually battles against an Egyptian God! Although...if Jaden didn't have Chumley's field spell...could we still have won?' I wondered. I looked at Jaden from the corner of my red eye. I smiled lightly. 'Guess I'll never know."

"What's up Jay?" Syrus asked, knocking me out of my thoughts. He looked at Syrus surprised before smiling.

:I was just thinking about how great it was to see Chumley!" He told him. I frowned. Jaden was lying. Now I'm curious, what _was_ he thinking about? He then pumped a fist in teh air. "Keep on rockin' Chumster!"

**I'm only going to be doing the duels that I like or find important.**


	11. Art of teh duel Who's my dad?

Two young adults stepped off a boat. A man with tri-colored hair and a two-tones hair woman. The man held out hand for the woman to take. She grabbed it and stepped onto the dock.

"Thank you...Atem." The mans red eyes gleamed and pulled his hand towards him, causing the woman to let out a yelp and crash into his chest. She was a head shorter than him. She blushed bright red, making the man chuckle.

"I missed you so much, Arelia." He told her, burying his face in her hair and inhaling deeply. She sighed and looked up at him longingly.

"I missed you as well...but..." She was hesitant. "Yugi." That one name brought them to a silence. "I'm...we're _married_ Atem. We can't...I can't-"

He cut her off with a kiss. She couldn't help but melt and kiss back. Oh, how she missed those lips. He pulled back and smirked at her blushing face.

"We'll figure out something." Atem promised. "You _ were _married to me 5,000's years ago. And technically still are. We didn't have a...divorce...or anything of the sort. Or can't you live with two husbands? I'm sure Yugi wouldn't mind."

She was flabbergasted. "Yami-Atem!" She quickly switched names. "I-I can't do that! I-I mean...It wouldn't be right! And-did you just call me old?" She glared at him. He shook his head, chuckling.

"No. YOu are anything but old. And even if you were, you'd never lose your beauty." She crossed her arms and huffed.

"Fine." It was silent for a few moments. "oh! Did you hear the news about Avion? She's alive and is currently going to this Academy." The man smiled and brought her closer to him. Arelia moaned softly as Atem kissed her neck.

"You can tell me everything later, my love."

Unbeknownst to them Yugi, the very man they were talking about, was watching them sadly yet couldn't help but feel happy that the two were together again. He maneuvered his way around the two quietly and made his way to Duel Academy.

x.x

"I've got to get my game on!" Jaden exclaimed. I yawned from my position on his back. Jaden was currently carrying me piggy-back style as we, Hassleberry, and Syrus were walking around trying to find an opponent to duel. "We've been searching for an opponent for 2 hours now!" Jaden and Hassleberry stopped walking and we looked back to check on Syrus, who was about ready to fall with exhaustion.

"Hustle son!" Hassleberry ordered,

"I'm coming...not everyone runs 15 miles in the morning at the crack of dawn. Ever here of resting!? And why does she get to be carried!?"

"Lieutenant is under the Sarge's care. Not my responsibility."

"There's no time!" Jaden said. I smiled gaining an idea.

"But here's an idea. How would you like it if Hassleberry here gave you a ride? It's quite comfy surprisingly. Or at least Jaden is." I didn't notice what I said. The boys blinked surprised at my words and Jaden turned a light pink. I blinked. "What? Was it something I said?"

"No..." Hassleberry said slowly and decided to change the subject. "But I'm not going to let this pipsqueak wimp out!"

Syrus turned his head. "Let's just go back. There isn't anybody to duel here."

"Actually there is!" Jaden said, the blush disappearing. He got his duel disk ready, somehow, without dropping me. "In fact, I happen to be looking at him as we speak!" I laughed in agreement.

Syrus panicked and took a step back, alarmed. "Who!? Me!?"

"That's the perfect jacket for ya soldier! Cause you're about as yellow as they come!" Hassleberry told Syrus smiling. I gained another brilliant idea.

"How about we duel the both of you? It'll be a tag duel!" Jaden nodded in agreement.

"Yeah!" Hassleberry had tears running down his face.

"But I'm too scared!" A few minutes after petals started to fall. I blinked.

**"What's that?"** Jaden and I asked.

"It's my Grand Entrance of course!" A voice exclaimed. We looked up and when I saw who it was...I freaked. I attempted to sit up, putting my hands on Jaden's shoulders and- (I really don't know how to explain. It's one of those times you got the action in your head but you don't know how to write it out.) Well...just think of a anime fangirl who saw their favorite celebrity. Either way Jaden nearly ended up face-planting into the ground. I'm such a good friend aren't I? "All right. 5 minutes to show time. And the one playing the part of my next victim...is you!" I knew he meant Jaden.

"Does anybody know who this guy is?" Jaden asked after a few moments.

"That would be a negative sir." Hassleberry told him.

"I know! I know!" I yelled, moving so fast Jaden actually became unbalanced again.

"Whoa!"

"You're Orlando, right!? I'm a huge fan!"

"You two really need to get with the program!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Thank you." Orlando told me. He then turned his head and held up a hand. "I'm a household name! What rock have you two been living under?"

"Uh, we've-" Jaden gestured himself and I. "-been living in the Slifer Red!"

"Show some respect! You're in the presence of a living legend!" Orlando ordered. "A dueling Artist if you will!" Jaden's eyes widened in realization.

'SO that's how Via knew who the guy was! He's an Artist! A dueling artist no less!'

"-the only broadway actor turned duelist in the world!" Jaden sweatdropped. Whoops, looks like he zoned out a bit.

"Isn't that nice?" Hassleberry asked.

"Well he's definitely unique." Syrus said.

"Really!? Awesome!" I exclaimed. Jaden immediately became excited.

"I gotta duel this guy!" Orlando nodded and knelt down saying,

"You, the boy in the red costume, what's your stage name?"

Jaden blinked and positioned himself so I wouldn't fall off of his back. "Uh, Jaden-I guess."

"Very well, Jaden. You will have the honor of battling me." He told him. I gasped.

"No way! Jaden! You are so friggin' lucky!"

"Then duel! It's time to get your game on!"

"Not a bad opening line." Orlando complemented. "Would you like to borrow some eyeliner or blush? Or perhaps some concealer for those blemishes?" Syrus and Hassleberry laughed nervously. I waved a hand and said,

"I call doing Jaden's makeup!" He blinked.

"What?"

x.x

"Just stop moving!" I exclaimed, getting slightly annoyed. And I don't even get annoyed at Jaden! "If you are going to duel Orlando you have to look the part!"

Jaden pouted and clenched his fists slightly. He was getting slightly annoyed with Orlando. He's basically everything I'm talking about today! HE frowned, confused.

'Am I...jealous?' He was deep in thought throughout the whole ordeal.

When I was finished with the eyeliner I moved to the lipstick, about to put a cheery red on Jaden, when I hesitated. He didn't notice as he was so deep in thought, but as I was centimeters away from putting the lipstick on him, I stopped, and stared at his lips. Jay snapped out of his thoughts after a few moments and looked at me confused.

"Via? You okay? You're staring off into space." He sounded worried. I blinked, when I saw his mouth moving, and it took a few moments to register in my mind that he was talking.

"Huh?" I mumbled, looking up at him.

He frowned. "Via?" He moved my bangs out of my face and placed a hand on my forehead. I blushed at the proximity of our faces. Our noses were almost touching! He saw my red and face and said, "Strange...you don't feel like you have a fever...but your face is all red."

"Gee, I wonder why." Hassleberry muttered sarcastically from his spot next to Syrus. The two were watching me put the makeup on Jaden in amusement.

"You said it." Syrus agreed, and it didn't the two to realize what happened. They just agreed with each other. They looked at each other.

"Ah-I-uh-" I stuttered, turning even redder as Jaden leaned closer in worry. "I'm not-uh..." I trailed off, bright red, as Jaden looked me in the eyes, faces centimeters away.

"Via..." He began, grabbing my hand that was holding the lipstick, worriedly. "What's wrong?" My eyes widened and I tried to look away, but was unable. Jaden's beautiful chocolate brown orbs locked me in place. Why am I feeling this way to Jaden? A boy who I see only as a friend, maybe a brother. Sure, he saved me from bleeding to death when I ran into him in the alley as a little girl, when I was running from Viros. But...why am I feeling this way?

"N-Nothing." I said, stuttering. Jaden frowned, looking hurt.

"Avion...you can tell me anything...or did you forget that?" I want to tell him what was going on with me, to ask if he knew why I was feeling this way, but I can't. Being afraid of getting hurt, stopped me.

"I know Jay, but there's nothing wrong." I lied. And it hurt, a lot. Jaden sighed and went to move away when someone tripped, pushing Jaden towards me in the process. Jay fell on me, sending me to the ground on my back, Jaden pinned on top of me, legs tangled together. Why do we keep on getting put in these positions? I groaned, and rubbed my head, albeit with some trouble do to Jaden's arms on each side of my head. I turned a _lovely_ shade of red.

"Via...you alright?" I shivered, feeling his breathe on my neck.

"Y-Yeah..." MY voice sounded higher pitch.

He sighed in relief and another shiver went through my body. I could literally feel his breathe on my neck. He went to get up, being careful not to place his hands or arms in...bad areas...when the person who tripped, placed a hand on Jaden's back in a way to steady himself, and ended up pushing him back onto me...making...our...lips...meet.

I turned even redder, which I didn't think was possible. Jaden turned red and was about to remove himself, but discovered he didn't want to. My eyes widened when he didn't pull away.

I gripped his wrist that was of so conveniently placed next to my waist and was trying to figure out if I should remove it or not. I'm not really sure if this would count as a first kiss since it happened by accident.

The person who tripped stood up and looked to see what happened and saw one of Jaden's hands on my thigh. The dude was pissed and grabbed Jaden by the collar, hoisting them up to meet him in the eyes. Chocolate versus Crimson

"Who the hell are you and why are you kissing my daughter?" He demanded, red eyes blazing with fury. Jaden paled, which you couldn't really see because of the make up.

Hassleberry and Syrus didn't really know what to do.

I quickly got up and looked at the newcomer and said,

"Just the testosterone. And my hormones, you know how they are, you were a teen once." And by god I hope that it was the truth. It would be so awkward around Jaden and I if it wasn't.

The man was tall and had very messy tri-colored hair. His bangs were gold, the base of his hair black, and the trim red. He had bright Crimson eyes and looked as though he woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

HE narrowed his eyes and said, politely this time, "I guess you're right..." ANd dropped Jaden on the ground. Jaden let out a groan. His voice turned cold as he spoke to Jaden, "But I better not see you do that again!"

"Yes sir!"

"Good damn it Atem!" A familiar woman's voice exclaimed. My mother, in all her beauty, walked up, brushing her messy hair annoyed. "You know I don't like it when you seduce me!"

"It's not seduce if you're willing." He replied in his deep voice. She frowned.

"Oh, right. And I'm a virgin." She replied, sarcastic yet joking.

"What's a virgin?" Jaden asked, sitting up, looking at me for an answer.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked him. He nodded.

"It's what someone is called, mainly girls, before..." I turned red, not really liking this word. Add to teh fact there was an awkward silence.

"Sex." Arelia muttered, annoyed.

Jaden blinked, stilled oblivious and confused. 'Oh...what's that?"

Everyone sweatdropped and Atem was startled by his stupidity. Hey! I resent that! He's not stupid!

He was still looking at me for an answer. My face felt hot and that was when I knew I couldn't tell him.

"I-I'll-I'll tell you w-when your 18." I told him, stuttering, face red. Atem frowned, liking this less and less and began,

"When two people love each other very much-" HAssleberry and Syrus were quick at tacking the man. Hassleberry placed a hadn over his mouth and Syrus wrapped his arms around his leg, both shouting,

**"No! We can't let Jaden breed!"**

Arelia laughed. "I can tell that I'm going to like it here."

"Well I'mf noff!" Atem said, voice muffled.

I looked at the lipstick that was in my hand and back to Jaden

I couldn't put the lipstick on him, not now.

later on top of he cliff.

"Ready Orlando!?" JAden asked.

"A master of the performing arts is always ready!" Orlando exclaimed.

"oh! Isn't he so exciting!?" Bonaparte asked from next to Crowler, from their spot under a tree. "I should go back to acting!"

"Just what we need." Hassleberry commented, annoyed. "Orlando's fanclub. Not including you lieutenant"

"JUst ignore them. I mean please," Syrus started. "Who would but tickets to see this hack?"

I glared at Syrus. "I would."

Skip duel.

Orlando: 0

"He did it!" Syrus cheered. I didn't know whether I shout be upset that Orlando lost, or happy that Jaden won.

"Take a bow Sarge!"

"Not bad." Atem complemented. Arelia rolled her eyes and smacked him lightly on the arm.

"He means it was great."

I decided to cheer for Jaden. I pumped a fist in the air. "Woo! Go Jay!" Jaden gave us a thumbs up. The holograms disappeared. Croler and Bonaparte stood up.

"Tragedies are so depressing." Bonaparte commented as they walked away.

"Yes. And the worst part is, there was no victory dance number." Crowler complained.

"A victory dance, eh?" Hassleberry asked and looked at Orlando who was on teh ground and wig-less.

"Wish we could've seen that."

"Please tell me this sin't another Pegasus?" Arelia asked. "Cause if it is I'm going to drown myself trying to get away from the 'fabulous.'"

Atem chuckled.

"Think he'd do it for us?" Syrus asked I blinked and stared at them.

"I'd have to admit, I was wrong about you!" Orlando said, apologizing. Jaden held Orlando's wig in his hands. "You understand the art of dueling better than I do! SO here, you deserve this." He held up a GX medal. "And you're going to make a great pro someday. I mean it."

"You're not so bad yourself." Jaden took the medal, smiling. "You just need to relax and remember to have a little fun."

"Can I have my hair back now?" Orlando asked. Arelia couldn't hold it in and laughed. As did Jaden and I. Atem just shook his head smiling.

"Orlando..." Syrus began nervously as the three of us ran up to him.

"Hm?"

"Would...would you mind showing us your victory dance?" I asked. Jaden looked up at me with a strange look on his face and asked,

"HIs what?"

"Of course!" Orlando said and put his wig back on, taking it from Jaden.

**"Awesome!"** JAden looked back at Orlando.

"Ready!? Hoorah Ra-Ree! Kick him in the knee! Hoorah Ra-Rut! Kick him in the other KNEEEEEE!" He sang and danced. We a lughed.

"Woo hoo!"

"Bravo!"

"Epicness!"

x.x LAter

"Hey..." I looked at Jaden nervously. He blinked and turned to me, an awkward atmosphere rising. "Can...can we just forget about what happened earlier today?" I know he likes Alexis, even if he didn't say it. I'm sure he would rather just forget what happened earlier. He was surprised and looked a bit hurt. Wonder why...?

"Huh? Oh...sure...if that's what you want Via."

"Good." I muttered. Awkward silence. I then remembered my mother and my father. "Hey! Are you guys in this tournament too!?"

"Yup! And so is Y-" She never got to say his name because he walked right up.

"You called?" Yugi asked. We stared at the two men.

**"Wh-why are there two of you?" **Jaden and I asked in unison frightened.

"Long story." Arelia replied. "And there isn't. It's..complicated? MEh! I'll explain to you later! ANyway, This is Atem-" She pointed ot the red eyed guy. She then gestured to Yugi. "And this is Yugi."

"But then why were you all...mushy and goey with that guy?" Syrus asked, pointing to Atem.

She shrugged. "He's my husband."

"But what about Mouto there?" Hassleberry wondered, looking at Yugi.

"He's also my husband."

It took a few minutes for this to process in our heads.

**"What!?"**

"It's confusing. Ancient Egypt, Millennium Arc, past lives, that stuff. With a whole bunch of magic. Not very fun. Specially when you have Bakura trying to make you his even though you don't like him that way."

Okay, I was confused. "What...?" Though I will admit that the names were familiar. "Then...who's my father?" She pointed her thumb at Atem.

"By blood, he is." He smiled down at me. "By marriage, he is." She pointed at Yugi.

"I'm confused." Jaden said.

"No worried, everyone is."

"Oh! Arelia-Mom! I challenge you to a duel!" I yelled, getting my duel disk ready.

"Are you sure about that?" She smirked, a memory popping into her mind as she stared at the two.

"I think it's time for a magic show. Wouldn't you agree?" I asked, getting into a stance. SHe smiled.

"Time for a magic show!"

**Dun DUn DUnnn! Man awkward momens suck but are so ridiculous funny. I don't know why, I just laugh in bad moments. If I get kidnapped by a murderer or something, I'll proabbly end up laughing my ass off...Ha!**

**Quesiton time!**

**When will Jaden and Avion get together? (4, but their love sarts to develop in 3. Only spoiler!)**

**Who will win the duel? AVino or Arelia, teh Queen of Games? Will AVion become the Queen of Games if she wins? Just what will happen?**

**What is the evil destiny guy Sartorious up to?**

**How will Avion and JAden stop this evil?**

**HOw is Atem here? Didn't he go back to teh afterlife?**

**WHo will Arelia choose? The man she was in love with for 5 who season and so forth? Or Yugi Mouto, her husband, the man who comforted her when Atem left?**

**Why does Avion feel that way for JAden? Just what is there past exactly?**

**Read and find out! Stay tuned for hte next chapter of I'm in Gx! Wait...what's Gx!? Season 2**

**So amny questions so little time!**


End file.
